


Temperate Grasp

by Soydoii



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, Good Parent Jeralt Reus Eisner, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Omega My Unit Byleth, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Spoilers for Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soydoii/pseuds/Soydoii
Summary: "The Ashen Demon, possibly the most deadly omega in all of Fodlan. I suppose it is a fitting title for someone on the gray area of the land of the living and dead. Tell me mortal, how can you be so sure you are not a ghost?"Many wish to turn back the hands of time - to relive another day, or to fix a mistake made only moments earlier. Yet, for Byleth, it seems more of a curse than a blessing. Every choice has a consequence. All he wants is for his loved ones to be safe, but even that can seem too much at times.





	1. In Cold Blood Youth

The trail they took was a bit foggy tonight, the ground muddy due to a large rainfall the previous day. Every now and then, someone would accidentally slip on the wet flooring and land face first into the ground which would then cause a chorus of laughter from their group. As of now, boisterous conversations could be heard from every direction, their band of mercenaries talking in their rough fashion as per usual. Everyone’s bodies were littered with scars and bruises from the previous battle. Yet, they were still laughing and joking around with one another. A pack. And in the head of the pack was Jeralt. 

Looking up, he saw how gloomy the sky was. The clouds looking dark and heavy as if the goddess watching from above is going to cry again - not that Jeralt could ever trust the Church, but he cannot deny their influence. It was also getting a bit cold tonight as well. The crisp night air in the path to the Kingdom cut at his skin. Even with all the armor and clothing he was wearing, the trip to Faerghus was always too cold for his liking. He proceeded to clutch at the small bundle he was holding closer, his son.

Son. That was a slightly weird thought. Growing up, he never thought much about settling down. His sole duty was to protect those who couldn’t protect themselves. Then, after meeting that special someone, he couldn’t get the thought out of his mind. He started to want to have a child with his wife - to have a family. Yet, it never crossed his mind that she might not be around- to live long enough for them to be parents together. All those domestic thoughts leave a slight bitter taste in his mouth. He should have known that not all fairy tales have a happy ending. One of the last things remaining of her was the child they created. Said child who was currently wrapped in a large warm cloth that he was holding onto tightly.

Byleth Eisner was an interesting kid so to say. He definitely took more from his mother's side than Jeralt’s, if the navy blue hair and cold eyes were anything to go by. The kid was currently staring at him blankly. It was nothing new, but it causes Jeralt to frown a little nonetheless. Never once has his child shown any signs of emotion, never once laughed, smiled, cried. It was as if he was taking care of a doll rather than his own kid. It reminded him of how his wife used to act when he first met her, the same unnerving stare that held little to no feeling. He scowls a little. Rhea did something, and he knows it. A sudden drop of rain pulled him from his thoughts. Ah, it is going to pour once more.

Sighing, Jeralt stopped his horse and turned back towards his pack of mercs, voice booming over every other discussion, “Another storm is coming! There is a nearby town where we can take refuge on our way to the Kingdom.” As if to prove a point, a loud sound of thunder roared through the sky as more rain began to pour down. 

“You heard him! Let’s make haste!” one member shouted which a chorale of agreements soon followed.

Just as Jeralt was about to start their journey once more, he feels a little weak tug on his shirt. He looks down to see Byleth trying to bury himself into his tunic. Jeralt smiles a little, “So you don’t like rain, do you?” His baby’s face was as emotionless as ever, but the kid buried himself further into the cloth as if in a form of agreement with Jeralt. This caused Jeralt to chuckle a little before attempting to soothe the little boy.

“I wonder why you seem to dislike the rain?” Jeralt thought absentmindedly.

⁂

Growing up, Byleth didn’t seem to communicate that much. The boy seemed to get his point across in tiny movements and gestures. Jeralt nearly cried the first time Byleth said, “Dad.” Anyone that says that they saw drops of tears making its way down his face is denied that it ever did happen. Even other mercenaries shed a few tears when they saw little Byleth utter out his first words for the first time.

The kid was a mystery. Especially now, as he saw Jeralt and a few other mercenaries watching him on the sidelines. They seemed to be in awe at Byleth keeping toe to toe in some of the other mercs training sessions. While everyone else was sweating and looking like they were about to pass out, his face did not even offer a slight change. Jeralt has honestly forgetten how much time has past. He doesn't remember his child's age nor his own. Yet, the boy that couldn’t have been no more than ten, made most of the pack have a run for their money. The young prodigy seeming to never thought much of it. 

“No cute child should ever be able to swing a sword with that high level of skill at such a young age.” said child heard one of the mercs say to his father. 

“Yeah, captain what do you feed that kid? I bet if I challenged him to a sword fight, I would get my ass kicked!” he heard another declare loudly.

“Such a small kid, yet with a face as cold as stone? He’s so adorable, yet I get terrified of his cold emotionless stare. I fear how powerful he will be once he grows up. He is Captain Jeralt’s kid after all.” someone else says before they punched his father's shoulder and laughed.

“Yeah! With skills like that, I bet he’s going to be a strong Alpha just like our captain here!” Byleth saw a small blush on his father's face form, is he getting a cold? Walking over, he taps his dad’s arm. Once the man turned to face him, he tilted his head a little and asked his father, “Are you sick?”

A sudden choking sound pulled his attention around. Turning just a little, he saw the shocked faces of many onlookers. He tilted his head ever so slightly more as if to say, “What?” All the sudden, mercenaries seemed to rush forward to him and his father, all of them cooing on about how cute he was just now. One lady even picked up Byleth and turned to Jeralt and said in a joking voice, “If you’ll excuse me, I will steal your son now.” Jeralt glared at her, his face even redder than before, “Don’t you dar-” he didn’t even get to finish his sentence as more women swooped in and dragged Byleth away from the now raging papa bear. All of them having a strong urge to coo at the child as the boy looked comically unfazed by the whole ridiculous situation going out in front of his eyes.

⁂

After that unexpected turn of events, it turns out they dragged Byleth to a little flower patch nearby camp. They all then sat down in a little circle while Byleth decided to sit a little farther away, unsure of what was happening right now. He looked around, beautiful flowers surrounded them from every corner, each one a dazzling color with their own charm and unique characteristics. A interesting group of flowers caught his eye. Its pale blue petals contrasted well with is white and yellow middle. In fact, it's center reminded him of the sun. The girls seemed to notice Byleth’s curious eyes, “That flower there is called forget me not, its meaning is in its name.” one of them offered. Byleth only nodded and scooted over to examine it more before a sudden hand reached out and plucked the delicate looking flower from his gaze. Looking up, he saw one of the mercs with a handful of these elegant florals. 

“We’re going to make some flower crowns. Come over closer so you can join us too.” one of the mercs offered.

Byleth tilted his head in confusion, “Why flower crowns?”

“Why not flower crowns?”

Byleth found that he could not really think of a counter argument for that reason. The girl smiled as Byleth moved closer to the group. “Okay, grab some flowers and you can follow along with my hand movements.” the girl instructs before picking some of the prettier looking blossoms from the pile already starting constructing the crown. Byleth follows her action and begins his own, glancing over every now and then to see how she works. 

Studying her technique, Byleth takes note on how calloused her hands are. Her fingers rough, and littered with cuts. Yet, despite that, the girl works quickly and expertly. The same ruined hands are able to delicately arranged the flowers to form a beautiful circular head wear. 

“Byleth,” she says without peeking up from her work, “Have you ever thought of what dynamic you may present as?” she asks.

Byleth only shakes his head a little. He never did think much about his secondary gender. He’s heard people saying that he might just be a common beta while others think that he might be an alpha just like his father. His instructor stares at him a bit before humming a response while her fingers worked to form the last knot of her flower crown.

Once satisfied, she turns back to Byleth to examine how he is doing. Byleth picked some more of the blue flowers left over from the pile and, although not nearly as graceful as his instructor, slowly but surely was able to create the crown. He manages only a few easily fixable mistakes here and there and finds the simple activity to be quite calming. There just seems to be something deep within himself that seems content on doing something so relaxing. He feels his instructor’s eyes boring into him as if examining for a reaction of sorts, but he doesn’t acknowledge it.

Once he’s done, he shows the girl the completed work. “That is very lovely Byleth!” she says cheerfully. She then makes a gesture with her arms, “May I borrow it for just a second?” Byleth nods and she lightly took the crown from his hands before placing it on his head, “There, now it’s perfect. You look lovely, sweetie." she says offering a small smile. She then seemed to pause before she started to look a bit downcast. "I want you to remember that just like these flowers, no matter what happens, don’t forget that you’ll always be Byleth no matter what.” she said offering a small smile.

Byleth doesn’t respond but when he peers around he sees all the female mercs looking at him with a look of fondness in their eyes. Each one of them wore a different floral circlet. He stares at a couple of them, curious on what the flowers are and the meanings behind each of them. It was as if his instructor read his mind. She offers him a large grin before going into a tangent, “That purple flower there is an anemone, it means anticipation. The dark pink flower there means patience, it's called aster. Oh, and over there is a-” Byleth finds himself more relaxed as he listening intently to the names and descriptions of every single flower.

⁂

Byleth never thought much about dynamics, but ever since the little flower crown incident, he finds himself a bit curious. He knows that there are three dynamics, each one with different traits. Most of their pack consisted of betas, with some Alphas here and there, his father being one of them. However, he never got too interested to learn the finer details on how each one worked. So, when he woke up feeling a little bit sluggish in the morning, he just wrote it off as possibly getting sick. A thin layer of sweat lined his skin, making him feel a little uncomfortable.

“I should take a bath tonight.” Byleth thought getting up to change and get ready for the day. Leaving the tent, he was met by his father. Jeralt took one look at his son before narrowing his eyes ever so slightly.

“Are you alright?” Jeralt asked.

Ah, Byleth should have known that he couldn’t hide anything from his father. Byleth only nods. His father narrows his eyes ever so slightly more before sighing, “Very well. However, don’t push yourself too hard during training today.” he says motioning for Byleth to follow him. With another nod, Byleth follows his father to their camp's makeshift training area.

Grabbing a sword, Byleth stared up at him, wordlessly asking Jeralt to spar as per usual. Smiling, Jeralt grabbed his sword and moved to Byleth to begin their training session. The metal sword felt heavier than usual in his grasp, but Byleth just shrugged it off and got in a readied stance. Both father and son eyed each other one more time before they locked into a fiery dance of swords. Metal clashing against one another as they fought brutally. Normally, the battle would be a tie, neither party able to land a hit on the other. However, today Byleth’s reflexes seemed to be acting much slower. In a flash, he slid on the ground in a mess of tangled limbs after only narrowly dodging and incoming attack. Groaning a little, Byleth got up and met his father’s shocked and concerned eyes.

“Are you sure you're okay, kid?” Jeralt asked unsure. Byleth was about to respond but suddenly a sharp pain came from the area around his stomach causing him to whimper. His legs seeming to give out underneath him as he felt himself falling. If not for his father quickly catching him, his face would have had a very intimate moment on the floor.

It felt hot. Everywhere felt uncomfortable and Byleth wanted nothing more than to get out of his clothes and have a nice cold bath. Glancing up, some of his bangs stuck to his forehead due to sweat. His vision was hazy, but he saw how his father’s eyes suddenly shot up. He then felt himself get pulled up roughly.

“Hey, hey now kid. It’s going to be okay.” he heard his father say.

Byleth felt too dazed to even form a response.

The irritating feeling slowly seemed to grow. He didn't even register his father picking him up and rushing themselves back to their tent. Making it back, Jeralt carefully laid him down on his bed. The moment Byleth felt feeling of clothes and sheep wool he noticed how much rougher it felt now. However, his body relaxed ever so slightly - the familiar feeling of the bedding causing him to be drowsy even. His eyelids were heavy, and he proceeded pitifully trying not to fall asleep. His efforts were futile. Looking at his father one last time before sleep overtook him, he saw a gloomy look in Jeralt’s eyes. Byleth decided then and there that he never wants to see that look ever again on his features before his thoughts paused. 

“Oh, did I cause that look?” he thought. The last thing he saw before darkness overtook him was his father’s sad gaze.

⁂

It was a dreamless sleep that Byleth had. When he woke up, an onslaught of new scents greeted him. His sense of smell was heightened and Byleth was able to detect the the odor of sheep's wool, iron metal, rust among many other objects that seemed to surround him in the tent. Just as he was questioning his new enhancement of sorts, he heard the flap of the tent opening. A heavy scent of clover, earth, and an almost ethereal smell met his nose. An odd odor, but caused him to involuntary relax. He saw his father pausing at the entrance, “Oh, good, you’re awake.” Jeralt said while carrying a large tray of food. 

Byleth's stomach growled loudly at the sight of the meal causing Jeralt to chuckle a little before sitting down and setting two trays. Byleth eagerly took one tray from his father and began eating hurriedly. He was so hungry and he did not know why. The food smelled absolutely divine and Byleth wondered if meat and greens always seemed to taste this good. While he was in the middle of trying to stuff pork into his mouth, he heard a cough coming from his dad. Looking up from his food, he was met with those same sad eyes again. He really did not like that look. 

“Kid, do you know what happened yesterday?” Jeralt asked.

Byleth shook his head.

His father took a deep breath, "You presented an omega yesterday.” he said offering a small smile.

Oh, that’s what happened. That would explain the sudden rush of new scents too. Byleth only shrugged. “Okay.” he said as undeterred as ever before going back to munch down his food.

Jeralt studied his face a bit longer before letting out a big hearty laugh, “I was worried about a negative reaction to being presented an omega. I should have known that I was worrying over nothing!” 

Byleth glanced up from his food, “Why would it be negative?” 

This caused his father to pause, before the gloomy look casted over his features once more. Jeralt’s eyes became sad again as he looked down at his son before speaking softly, “Being an omega has its hardships you know. There are going to be some bad people out there that will hold prejudice against you all due to your dynamic. Especially since you're a _male_ _omega_. That is quite a rare combination. Kid, I’m even a little worried on how the news of your dynamic might affect the pack. I just want you to be safe.” 

Byleth doesn’t respond, instead choosing to finish the rest of his plate. Jeralt doesn’t say any more before a loud exhale leaves him.

“Alright, let's get you cleaned up now. Here, have these as well." his father says before throwing something towards Byleth. He catches the item and eyes it strangely.

"They're scent blockers. Put those on whenever we're off in unfamiliar territory or when you're close to your heat." Jeralt explains.

Setting the blockers and his now empty tray on the side of the bed, Byleth tries to get up. He winced a little when he felt how sore his muscles were.

Jeralt looks at him in pity. "Yeah, it's gonna hurt for a while kid. Your body is just going through some... changes in your first heat."

Byleth just nods, ignoring his fathers uncomfortable tone before putting on some fresh clothing. Putting on the garment, he felt a bit of irritation on his skin at how rough the cloth seemed to feel now. He decided that the next time they went to the market he would by some softer clothing, but for now, he'll just ignore it. Byleth stared at the entryway for a couple seconds, suddenly feeling unsure of himself. His father was waiting for him by the entrance and just motions for him to follow. Byleth takes a couple small steps before reaching him. Once at the entryway, his father puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder before both figures leave the tent. They barely made a few steps outside before Byleth smelled a jumble of new scents and with that came an onslaught of mercenaries surrounding them. 

“Oh, thank the goddess you are alright!”

“We all got a little worried yesterday.”

“Are you okay?”

“Of course he's okay! He's Byleth!”

“Now, now. Everyone, settle down.” Jeralt’s voice rained over them. 

A women then pushes her way forward, a big smirk plastered on her lips as she locked eyes with Byleth. Its the same lady from the other day that taught Byleth how to make flower crowns.

“Hah, see! I told you guys Byleth is too adorable- in his own stoic way, to be an alpha! I’ll be taking my prize money now.” she hollers out. A chorus of grumbles rolled through the pack as some of the members handed her gold. 

“Were you betting on the dynamic of my child?” Jeralt asks in a disapproving voice. However, he was silently glad that everyone still treated Byleth kindly.

The girl only shrugs, “Well, you can’t blame us for having a little fun, can you?” she said putting the money into a bag before taking out something else. She turns to Byleth and gives him a single forget me not. She says nothing and only offers him a soft smile before turning back to his father.

“He even has a similar scent to you as well.” she spoke in a teasing manner.

“Yeah, it has that same ethereal, heavenly scent to it like you captain!” another voice chips in. Byleth doesn't listen to the rest of the conversation and just stares at the small flower in his hands. Later, he will come to realize that he felt something similar to relief that day. 

⁂

Byleth can't be no less than just a teen when he killed for the first time. A large group of bandits tried to sneak attack their group, and a bloody fight then ensued. He watched from the sidelines, unsure of what to do. He was separated from his father in the middle of the battle, now lost in the bloodied terrain uncertain of where to go. 

A sudden shuffle in the bushes caused Byleth to whip his head towards the source of the sound, hand readied on the hilt of his sword. What seems like an eternity later at glaring at the bush, a bandit swiftly popped out from hiding and smirked darkly down at Byleth. The man tried to make an attack on him but Byleth, with his ever fast reflexes, was able to parry the sword instantly. Years of training with his father and the other mercs allowed him to fine tune his skills. They lock into an intense battle. Byleth can see how the man is slowly becoming more and more annoyed - his movement becoming frantic. The bandit made a swing of his sword aimed directly at Byleth’s neck. The weapon never even made it close to meeting skin before Byleth was able to dodge and drive his sword into the thieve's chest.

Byleth heard stories of the horror, guilt, regret, or even satisfaction of killing on the job for the first time. He knew it would happen sooner than later. His pack is literally a group of mercenaries whose hands are forever stained with the ghost of blood no matter how many times they wash it away. He’s lost count of the number of people his own father had to kill. Yet, he knows that he has to feel something when the sword drives into the man’s abdomen. 

He stares blankly at the man’s pain wretched features. Blood seeming to spill from where his sword meets flesh. The look in the man’s eyes, “Fear...I wonder what that’s like.” Byleth thought. He watched as the previous terrified face became dull. The man’s body went slack as Byleth pulls his metal sword back spraying a bit of blood on the now crimson ground surrounding him. He knows he should feel something, anything, yet he feels nothing. The man now lying dead probably had friends, a family, maybe a good reason for doing what he did, yet no matter how hard Byleth tries, he just can’t feel any sort of emotion for what he had just done.

Looking down at his hands, not a single drop of blood could be seen on himself. It was as if he didn’t even kill, his hands still pure from the bloodshed he just did- no reminder of what he has done. He turned to look at his sword, who didn’t have the same kind of fate. It’s silver metal now a bright red as it glistens in the moonlight. Flicking his wrist, the blood spattered on the floor, cleaning the iron relatively well and leaving more of a grim reminder of death on the floor.

He heard the sound of light trotting feet and a horse's gallops, but he made no movement to turn around, already knowing who they were due to their scent. The group on mercenaries stopped right behind him and Byleth felt a steady palm on his shoulder. 

“Are you alright?” his father asked.

Twisting around, Byleth saw the grim faces of pack members and his father- if only he could show such an emotion as well. Instead, he just shrugged, his face conveying no emotion as always. His father looked down at the corpse for a brief second before meeting Byleth's eyes more and nodding. “Come on, let’s go.” He looked like he wanted to say more, but didn’t or possibly even couldn’t. 

Byleth was about to follow them away until he caught the sight of a small batch of flowers in the corner of his eye. Quickly heading over, he made his way to the cluster of florals as he peered over each one them, his eyes scanning the assortment of florals before landing on one. Kneeling down, he plucked a purple flower that seemed to strike out among the others. The petals were a deep purple that seemed celestial under the moon’s dim lighting. Taking the floral, he made his way back to the man he just killed, and placed the beautiful flower on his chest. It made the whole gruesome scene seem more- peaceful so to speak. He then quickly made his retreat back to where the mercenaries and his father were waiting for him- each one wearing a concerned or sad look in their eyes. Later would he learn that the flower was a purple hyacinth, “I’m sorry”.

And much, much later will he realize that on that night, there was a silent agreement among the pack to protect Byleth till death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't completed my first run of the Blue Lions route yet. So, just like Byleth here, I'll be experiencing the same level of shock, betrayal, etc. he will be going through in the story. Male Byleth here will also behave a bit different than compared to canon. For example, he will also show more emotion like female Byleth and have his own personal interests and hobbies. My English and grammar aren't that great. So, I would appreciate constructive criticism in the comments! Bye and thanks for giving this fic a chance! ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


	2. A Destined Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The chanting screams of the lady silenced the army around him. It was filled with pain, hatred, and pity. He wonders about all the emotions possibly circling the woman’s head, wonders what they are possible like, as he peered stoically."
> 
> All stories have a beginning. Choices made lead to consequences later on. The beginning of a tale can be easily told, but what about the ending?

For years, dreamless nights awaited Byleth in his sleep. Darkness would greet him in his slumber as dusk took root. It was a common thing, a welcomed thing. Yet, weeks ago strange images started to appear. At first, he thought of it as the mere possibility of him finally having dreams. These blurry images always seemed to be forgotten once the tear of the morning sun met his eyes. However, one memory always remained… the piercing color of green. Each night the image will become clearer, and each night he remembers more. 

A girl.

There, always in the exact same position, sat a sleeping young girl. Dark dress wear draped over her petite looking figure, as her dark green hair sprayed over the clothing. A beautiful golden circlet always laid on top of her head. This peculiar sight became common in his sleep. Nothing else would happen. Only him and the sleeping figure in the dim corridor of the room they were trapped within. No matter how many times he tried to explain the strange dream to his father, it kept appearing within his head. 

This night, however, the familiar darkness surrounded Byleth once more. It was a soundless thing, a familiar thing. Just as Byleth was going to embark on a once more dreamless night, he noticed something seemed… off. The darkness that surrounded him seemed to distort and waver as if it was something physical. The moment he noticed, this seemed to cause a chain of events. All at once, it was as if Byleth’s surroundings shattered. The darkness breaking off like glass as a sudden new scenery resided from where it once was.

Turning around, Byleth took note of the sudden change. He was in the middle of a large field as heavy storm poured down on him causing him to involuntarily shiver. Byleth never really disliked anything. Yet, rain somehow always caused him to feel uneasy in a way that he could not explain.

“Are dreams meant to be this… real?” Byleth thought absimindly.

Looking down, he saw a beautiful white flower on the muddied ground. Kneeling down, Byleth observed the floral closer. It was a delicate looking thing that seemed to hold off on its own as the thunderous rain poured down on it. 

He went to touch the floral and was surprised to see his hand go right through it.

“Wha-?”

A sudden sound of footsteps shook him from his thoughts as a man clad in armor ran past him and crushed the white flower under his boot. 

Surprised, Byleth stood up and saw figures, thousands of them, arise. Each almost transparent but still visible. Just as Byleth was shielding himself, they seemed to run right through him.

Knights, each sheathed in armor roared and ran past Byleth as if he wasn’t even there. Pegasuses screeched and Waverns soured in the skies as their riders took off. 

“What’s happening?” 

A clamor of thunder from above redirected his attention as a sudden blinding light came from the clouds and plowed the earth. The scene seemed to distort once more as an immediate fiery explosion rose from the abyss. The shockwave shook Byleth’s footing causing him to nearly fall down. Dust surrounded him, making the air hard to breathe in.

Blood.

All Byleth could smell was blood. 

Byleth got used to the familiar stench of the crimson liquid over the years, yet there just seemed to be too much of it. Byleth wonders if this is when people usually feel fear.

Coughing a little, he began to run along with the crowd. Sweat lined his skin as hot and burning heat enveloped the area. Once the dust seemed to die down, Byleth took note of the amount of bloodshed surrounding him. Corpses lay on the ground in a tangle of limbs and gore. Two sides, each with thousands of soldiers, seemed to be going at an all out war. 

And both seemed to be at a deadlock. 

It was as if everything ceased as every soldier abruptly stopped. In a sudden turn of events, all the fighting halted and was replaced with silence. Byleth ran past all the now still figures, as a new display met him. 

In the open field, dawn seemed to shed light on the gruesome scene. A lady, slumped over a now dead man on the floor, stabbed mercilessly at the body. Her pale skin splattered with the man’s blood as both figures were enclosed in glistening pools of red. The previous grassy terrain, now a flaming rose like color. 

The chanting screams of the lady silenced the army around him. It was filled with pain, hatred, and pity. He wonders about all the emotions possibly circling the woman’s head, wonders what they are possible like, as he peered stoically.

Closing his eyes, the scene distorted again, this time fading away. The lady’s screaming becoming softer and softer before they finally died out. The last thing he remembers is the light green of her hair.

Byleth opened his eyes and was met with a familiar scene. 

Ah, it’s the young girl.

A sudden yawn shook him from his thoughts.

He watched as the young girl rubbed her eyes, still seeming to be slightly drowsy. Her eyes, the same piercing green just like her hair scanned the surrounding area like a hawk, until they settled on Byleth. They widened slightly in surprise.

“Oh my.” She begins, “What could’ve brought you here?” she questions in between what seemed to be another yawn. “I wonder how you got here… It is most rude to interrupt a moment of repose. Very rude indeed.” 

She glared down at Byleth from her throne in annoyance before she lifted her hands up and makes a beckoning gesture forward. 

“Now come to me. I wish to have a look at you.” she says in a tone that makes no room for argument, yet her eyes seem to soften ever so slightly.

Byleth takes small steps toward the stranger and was met with a calming scent. One that felt warm and reminded him of a home - not that he ever really had one. It reminded him of beginnings and seemed to be familiar in a way he couldn’t put it. It was a heavenly scent, an omegan scent. 

“Hmm… I have not seen the likes of you before. Who are you anyway?”

Who is he? That is a question even he himself does not know what to say. What does this person want him to say exactly. He looks stares blankly at her scrutinizing eyes, meeting her unwavering gaze head on. Only when she cocks a brow does he come up with an answer. 

“I am a mortal.” Byleth responds.

It’s simple, it’s factual, and does not need any explanation. She stares at him for a bit longer before continuing.

“I see. Then you must have a name of sorts. Go on.”

Before Byleth could even think of the possible consequences of giving his name to this stranger, his mouth seems to move on its own.

"Byleth. My name is Byleth." 

Pausing a little, the girl puts her hand to her mouth, head tilted up as if deep in thought.

“Byleth.” she mumbles out, testing the name on her tongue before smiling ever so slightly, “Huh, I shall not ever grow accustomed to the sound of human names. You must possess a date a birth as well. Beneath which moon and on what day were you born to this world?”

Byleth finds himself that he cannot stop himself from answering her. His mouth seeming to move faster than his head as his instincts compelled him to trust this stranger.

“The 26th of the Blue Sea Moon.” 

Her smile turns to shock, “Well, wonders never cease! It seems we share our date of birth. How strange!”

“Hmm… it all feels so familiar. I think it may be time for another nap…” her eyes close as another yawn escapes her lips. 

“It’s almost... time to... begin...” she states tiredly.

Darkness surrounds Byleth once more.

⁂

“Hey. Time to wake up.” a gruff voice calls out before Byleth was roughly shook. 

The familiar scent of clover and earth washes over him as he tries to rub the sleep out of eyes. Looking around, Byleth sees that he’s in his tent with his father. Jeralt takes one look at him and cocks an eyebrow.

“Were you having that dream again?”

Byleth doesn’t exactly know what to answer. The dream (can he even call it a dream?) he had last night seemed too real. Two separate visions played in his head. One on war, and another of the mysterious figure.

“I was dreaming about a young girl.” he settles on.

Jeralt makes a face. “Yeah, I remember you telling me about her, but I don’t know who she is. In anycase, Just put that out of your mind for now. The battlefield is no place for idle thoughts. Risking your life is part of the job for mercenaries like us. Letting your mind wander is a sure way to get yourself killed.”

Byleth wants to say more, but decides against it, not wanting to worry his father on pointless topics. So, instead he nods anyway. He makes a move to get off the pile of cloth and bundles of clothing he slept in and felt the tightness of his muscles. Once on his feet, he stretches a little trying to wake himself up. It's become a morning tradition for him. being a mercenary that moved place to place pretty much daily never really left room for a more comfortable style of living. After easing his muscle fibers, he then moves to put on some armor and thicker layers of clothing. The weather in Faerghus was always too cold for his liking after all. Finally, after being certain that all his guards were in place, he moved to put on scent blockers. Although all secondary genders are able to willingly hide their scent, there will always be some odor that slips out. This factor is why scent blockers are then used in order to mask the rest of it. 

Being an omega, Byleth uses it as a means to hide his secondary gender from strangers. Many perceive omegas as weak, as if they are not fit enough to go through the dread of battles. Only Jeralt and the other mercenaries knew how misinformed this statement was. For Byleth was far from weak. Yet, they all made sure to keep his secondary gender a secret as It possible endanger the pack and especially Byleth if enemies found out that he is an omega. In battle, they could possibly target him more often (of course Byleth could easily handle them, but it was a hassle nonetheless.) After adjusting the scent blocker around his neck gland, he hides it underneath the cloak of his armor. Once noticing Byleth's scent was fully masked, Jeralt began to talk once more.

“Ok, time to get moving. Our next job is in the Kingdom. I told you before. It’s far from here, so we’ll need to leave at dawn."

“Of course” Byleth responds before nodding.

Jeralt smiles at him before looking over his shoulder. A small frown then makes its way to his father’s face.

“Hm? Good grief. Everyone is already waiting for us outside.”

As if on cue, a mercenary busts through the entryway. His hair messy and eyes quickly scanning the room before landing on Jeralt. 

“Jeralt! Sir! Sorry to barge in, but your presence is needed.” he practically screams hastily, a distressed scent came off him in waves.

“What’s happened?” his father asked annoyed, but there was an underlying concern etched into his words.

The mercanaires eyes are frantic as he waves his hands in a motioning gesture to follow. “No time to explain. Please come outside quickly.” 

Both Byleth and Jeralt share a look before immediately following the mercenary. Multiple unfamiliar scents soon met Byleth’s nose. Unconsciously Byleth placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, weary of the foreign smell. It didn’t take long before the source of odor was introduced. In front of them were three figures, each a primary color of sorts. Each of them releasing a heavy musky scent of authority and power - an alpha scent. 

“Please forgive our intrusion. We wouldn’t bother you were the situation not dire.” the boy wearing blue says. His blond hair sticking to his forehead as little droplets of sweat lined his well framed face.

“What do a bunch of kids like you want at this hour?” his father asks harshly. Byleth saw the slight flinch each of them gave off. He’s heard how Jeralt can be quite scaryrily protective at times and listened to enough horror stories from the other mercenaries. So, he supposes he could understand why the blond boy stuttered a little before continuing.

“We’re being pursued by a group of bandits. I can only hope that you will be so kind as to lend your support.” 

“Bandits? Here?” Jeralt questions unconvinced.

“It’s true. They attacked us while we were at rest in our camp. I know that it might sound a bit strange considering that this is such a remote village, but you have to believe us.” the girl wearing red says. Her white hair elegantly cloaks over her figure complimenting her light, wisteria eyes. The same eyes tries to meet Jeralt’s head on before faltering and looking away.

The boy wearing yellow seemed to notice that his companions were not going to say anymore before speaking himself. “Look, we’ve been separated from our companions and we’re outnumbered. They’re after our lives… not to mention our gold.” His voice sounding resigned as he shook his head. His dark brow hair was styled in an exotic fashion making the forest green of his eyes seem to strike out even more.

Jeralt looks over the three of them again before huffing. “I’m impressed your staying so calm considering the situation. I… Wait. That uniform-”

“Bandits spotted just outside the village! Damn… There are a lot of them.” one of the mercenaries shouts.

“I guess they followed you all the way here. We can’t abandon this village now.” his father scowls before looking over his shoulder expectantly towards Byleth.

“Come on, let’s move. Hope you’re ready.”

Taking out his sword, Byleth moves to follow his father before glancing toward the three kids. He stares blankly at them, all three seemed to fidget ever so slightly under his gaze. He supposes that he could make use of them before motioning for the trio to follow.

They stared at him in a confused manner before understanding washed over their features. Once confirming that they were trailing behind him, Byleth turns back towards his father. Jeralt only sighs before nodding.

⁂

They made their way towards where the bandits were spotted. Just as the mercenary said, there were indeed quite a lot of them. However, it was nothing that Byleth couldn’t handle.

"We are about to kill." he speaks in a soft voice eyeing Red, Blue, and Yellow. While both Blue and Yellow seem to nod solemnly in understanding, Red just seems to frown in irritation. An air of displeasure then radiates off her in waves.

"Do you take pity on us because you think we are just mere children?" she asks accusingly as her gaze narrows at him.

Byleth eyes her up and down taking in the way her hands seem to clench and unclench her axe. He says nothing and that only seemed to annoy her more. Instead, Byleth glanced at Jeralt, letting an unspoken conversation be passed between them, before rushing into battle. He vaguely hears the trio gasp in surprise at his sudden retreat. Years of studying the blade made taking out simple bandits seem nothing more than a quick flick of the wrist. Moving swiftly to the first bandit in sight, Byleth expertly slashed his rusty sword into the man’s chest, severing the heart and multiple arteries. A quick and easy kill. He turns back towards the three, stare neutral and unchanging, and was met with the shocked face of the three alphas.

Byleth tilts his head a little at them before finally answering the girl's question.

"I would not pity you if you three were indeed children. I am simply not lying to you or sugarcoating anything." The three seemed to be at a loss of words before Yellow breaks the silence.

“Wow, you really didn’t hesitate, did you?” he says while chuckling nervously. Byleth only shrugs before opening his mouth and giving short and cut to the chase instructions.

“Cover us from behind and take out any stragglers.” Byleth says pointing at Yellow. “And you two, get on my right and left.” he finishes gesturing at Blue and Red. He then makes a sharp motion forward before moving towards another group of bandits. Red seemed to break out of the daze first, moving fast besides Byleth as her face no longer held a scowl but instead replaced by determination. Yellow seemed to be next and then finally Blue. As the other two seemed to fumble a bit carrying their weapons, Blue was gripping his lance with experience. His stance and posture more certain than the others. 

Ah, this one killed before. 

The quartet moved towards the next group of bandits and Byleth was slightly surprised at the decent job they were doing. As Byleth slashed bandit after bandit, Blue and Red protected his right and left, each mercilessly cutting away at enemy after enemy. Any survivors were quickly killed by a flying arrow.

As the group was making their way forward, two tougher looking bandits rushed towards Byleth. Byleth looks back to Yellow for a brief second, hoping the other got the message. Once they made eye contact, Byleth rushed forward to meet the men head on. One man swung his large rusty blade aiming at Byleth. Just as Byleth looked like he was about to counter the attack, he instead dodged just the moment an arrow whirled past him and pierced the man’s heart. As he dodged, his blade met the other bandit, slashing right through a vital artery. He turns back to Yellow giving him a nod which he got a smirk in return. The moment he turned forward he was met with a large figure wearing a nasty scowl on his face.

Ah, their leader.

“Hey, you with the blank stare! Outta my way!” he shouts before sprinting towards Byleth. It was laughably easy fight for him. As the man made rough and strong movements with his axe, Byleth was easily able to sidestep every single one. He parried the axe with one strong jerk of the hand and the man before him seemed to falter. Just as Byleth was able to finish things off, he caught the sad gaze Blue seemed to give off. It was a gaze of worry, of slight regret. There was something about that gaze that made Byleth FEEL something. He did not know what, but the silent plea compelled him to spare the man before him. Instead of his blade meeting flesh, he knocked the man out with a swift punch. The man’s hulking figure stumbled a little before falling slack onto the floor.

The sound of galloping could be heard and Byleth turned to see his father cocking an eyebrow at him. Just as it seemed Jeralt was about to say something, the bandit he thought he just knocked out got back up to his feet.

Ah, guess Byleth didn’t hit hard enough.

The man grabbed his rusty axe before getting up to his feet and rushing towards Red with an intent to kill. He saw Red pull out a dagger, one too small to be able to block such a powerful attack. Before Byleth could even think, his feet seemed to move on its own. He registered Jeralt shouting at him, and the girl’s shocked features before he hastily pushed her out of the way. The axe made its way down at Byleth and-

It was as if time stopped.

Darkness surrounded him once more. For he was in the familiar dark corridor that met him in his dreams.

“Honestly! What are you accomplishing with that little stunt?!” Byleth quickly turns and was met with the familiar face of the young girl too.

“It’s like you're trying to get me killed, you fool!” the girls states sighing.

“Well, it’s fine. After all, if you don’t know the value of your own life, you’re not going to protect it very well, are you?”

Byleth only stares back.

“Course not. Well then. I guess it’s up to me to guide you from now on. Right? You can call me Sothis… but I’m also known as ‘The Beginning.’” she puts a hand to her head, her face in deep thought as if she was contemplating something.

“Hmm… Sothis… Yes, that is it. My name is Sothis. And I am also called… The Beginning. But who once called me that?”

“What are you talking about?” Byleth questions.

“I was not able to recall my name… until just now. And just like that, it came to me. How odd.” 

That was indeed odd. However, everything about the situation seemed to be odd. Was he not just protecting the girl wearing Red? How is he back within the dark room? Why did it seem as if time stopped all of a sudden? Was it the work of the child before him?

The young girl - Sothis narrows her eyes at him, as if capable of reading his thoughts.

“That look upon your face… Did you think me a child? A mere child who forgot her own name?!” she shouts angrily. “Phooey! That “child” just saved your life! And what does that make you?

What does that make him? Well, there is one thing for certain.

“I’m less than a child.” he says matter of factly.

She smirks at him. “Correct! You understand. “You threw yourself before an axe to save just one young girl. Yet all is well, as I have stalled the flow of time for now. You would have died had I not intervened."

Byleth didn’t know what to say, there seemed to be so much information piling up at once. This girl, Sothis, had she not intervened Byleth would be lying in a pool of his own blood at this very moment.

“Thankyou.” he quietly mumbles out bowing a little as thanks.

She offers a kind smile towards him in return. “There now. Is gratitude so much to ask? I did deem you worth saving, after all.”

Her smile then falls. “Though it is only momentary, time has stopped. However did I manage that…”

“What now?” Byleth asks.

“When time begins again, the axe will tear into your flesh, and you will surely meet your end.”

This caused Byleth to flinch ever so slightly. 

“How rude of you to drag me into this! Now what to do…” she adds considering options.

Byleth thinks of his father, of the other mercenaries, of the three kids he just met. He won’t be taken down so easily by a mere dull blade of an axe.

“Turn back the hands of time.” he says.

She stares at him in shock. “Of course! I must turn back the hands of time!”

Motioning with her hands, a beautiful yellow light formed multiple symbols before making a circular ring of sorts. 

“Yes… I do believe it can be done. You really are quite troublesome. I cannot wind back time too far, but all is well. You are aware of what’s to come, which means you can protect yourself this time.” the symbols seem to glow brighter, as the ancient writings began to glow a heavenly hue.

“Now, go… Yes, you who bears the flames within. Drift through the flow of time to find the answers that you seek…”

Time rewound itself as the darkness was replaced by a blinding light.

Byleth opened his eyes and saw he was from just moments earlier. He saw his father galloping up to him and the slight twitch of the bandit leader on the ground. Just like last time, the bandit got up and ran towards Red. 

This time, Byleth was ready.

Just like last time, he heard his father’s shout, and the surprise in Red’s face. This time as he ran towards the girl, he stood protectively in front of her. His eyes locked with the fiery bandit’s.

“You’ll die!” he heard him shout before swinging his axe down at Byleth.

Byleth quickly moves to block the incoming blade, knocking the axe out of the man's grip before using his other arm to punch the man in the gut flinging him back towards his comrades. Noticing that their leader was beaten once more, all the other bandits moved to run away. 

“Wha- where are you guys going!” their leader calls out before getting up. The man grabs his axe and glares at Byleth one last time. “You’ll pay for this!” he shouts before running after his group. 

Byleth lets out a huff of air, allowing the man to escape. He doubts that they will ever meet again after all. 

“Hey - over here!” Byleth turns to see Yellow and Blue running towards them, Jeralt’s horse galloping along.

His father stares at him in shock. “Hey… Did you just…”

“The Knights of Seiros are here! We’ll cut you down for terrorizing our stude- Hey, the thieves are running away! Go after them!” a booming voice calls out.

A man clad in silver armor walks towards him, his brown hair slicked back in an elegant manner and beard well shaven. His scent that of a mated alpha.

“The students seem to be unharmed. And… who’s this?” he questions staring directly at Jeralt.

“Ugh… Why him?” his father says looking like he wants to hide. 

The stranger lets out a bright smile before walking up towards Jeralt. “Captain Jeralt?! It is you! Goodness, it’s been ages. Don’t you recognize me? It’s Alois! Your old right-hand man! Well, that’s how I always thought of myself anyway.” He declares laughing a little. “Geez, it must have been 20 years ago that you went missing without a trace. I always knew you were still alive!” the stranger adds voice loud and boisterous.

“You haven’t changed a bit, Alois.” Jeralt responds shaking his head a little. “Just as loud as ever. And drop that “captain” nonsense. I’m not your captain anymore. These days I’m just a wandering mercenary. One who has work to do. Good-bye, old friend.” Jeralt says while patting Byleth’s back motioning for them to leave.

“Right… Good-bye, Captai- Wait! That isn’t how this ends. I insist that you return to the monastery with me!” 

Jeralt winces a little. “Garreg Mach Monastery… I suppose this was inevitable”

Byleth looks up towards his father, shuffling a bit closer and tilting his head in silent gesture of concern.

Alois seems to notice this exchange. “And how about you, kid? Are you the captain’s child?

Byleth meets the man’s gaze, unsure of what to say. It seems that this Alois man and Jeralt know each other, but his father clearly looks uncomfortable by the situation going on. 

“I’m a bandit.” he settles on.

Alois laughs.

“Wow, you’re certainly a funny kid. However, you didn’t answer my question.” he responds smiling.

Byleth sighs, there’s no way out of this one. “He is indeed my father.” confirming the mans suspicions.

“Is that so? Well, physical differences aside, your mannerisms do remind me of the captain. I’d love for you to see the monastery too. You will join me, won’t you?” the way he spoke made no room for argument.

The man then turns back to Jeralt “What’s troubling you, Captain? You aren't about to run off again, are you?” Alois says it as a joke, but there is an undertone of warning in his voice.

Jeralt just sighs. “Even I wouldn’t dare run from the Knights of Serios.” his father resigns before following Alois.

“The Knights of Seiros… They do seem rather skilled.” a familiar voice calls out. It causes Byleth to stumble a little. He turns around but was met with noone. The voice sounded oddly familiar to Soth-

“Sothis? Ding ding ding! Give this man a prize, he certainly is observant.” the voice calls out once more.

Byleth tries looking around once more looking for the source of Sothis’s voice. 

“Wow, are you really this unobservant. Tell me, why is it just that you can hear my voice, but not others?” she asks in an exasperated manner. 

It seemed that Byleth took too long to answer because she just lets out a large huff of annoyance. 

“You buffoon. I’m up here in your head. For now, at least. I do indeed have a physical form that you too can only see. However, it does seem that after turning back the hands of time, my powers are slightly weaker.” she explains. Byleth was about to question Sothis further, but was cut off by her.

“Ah, It seems your presence is required. Get going!”

Byleth attention is redirected towards his father and Alois. He moves to follow them but was soon intercepted by three primary colors. He took note on the small splatters of blood on each of their clothing and smudges of the red liquid on their faces. Each of their previous well kept hair now disheveled. Yet, they didn't seem to mind as all three were currently paying all their attention elsewhere. Specifically, himself.

“I must apologize my behavior from earlier and thank you for your help back there. Your skill is indeed beyond question. You’re clearly an experienced mercenary. And your father… that would be Jeralt, the Blade Breaker?” Red questions. She must have noticed Byleth’s slight confusion because she goes on to explain herself. “Former captain of the Knights of Seiros. Oft praised as the strongest knight to ever live. Have I missed anything?”

“I didn’t know he was captain.” Byleth responds.

Her eyes widened in surprise. “How curious. To be the son of one of the most famous knights in the history of Foldan, yet not know? I’d wager the explanation for that is fascinating indeed.” she coughs a little, eyes gleaming in a way that Byleth cannot describe. "Anyway, with that expertise you're Ashen Demon correct?" Red inquires.

"The Ashen Demon... Famed mercenary that is able to kill without a hint of emotion while performing a dance of death with his enemies? Someone who is said to be able to slay dozens at a time, but not get a single drop of blood on them?" Blue mumbles out before looking towards him inquisitively. "You certainly fit the description." he adds eyes shining. 

“Hey! You are coming with us to the monastery, right?” Yellow cuts in. “Of course you are. With the skills you displayed out there, they'd be fools if they let you go. I’d love to bend your ear as we travel.” giving Byleth a small wink at the end. Byleth just stares blankly.

Yellow’s smirk only grows bigger at the lack of reaction before continuing “Oh, I should mention that the three of us are students of the Officers Academy at Garreg Mach Monastery. We were doing some training exercises when those bandits attacked. I definitely got the worst of it.”

“That would be because you ran off.” Red declares glaring at him.

“Too true! However, I was the first to make a strategic retreat. Everything would have worked out if these two hadn’t followed me and ruined everything. Because of them, every single one of those bandits chased after us. Utterly ridiculous.” Yellow reveals shaking his head a little.

A bitter and annoyed scent was released into the air as Blue narrowed his eyes at Yellow. “Ah, so that’s what you were thinking, Claude. And here I thought you were acting as a decoy for the sake of us all.”

“His intentions were as clear as day. You do realize you will prove a lacking ruler if you cannot see the truth behind a person’s words.” Red states matter of factly.

“Hm. Quite the hypocrite. You will prove to be a lacking ruler yourself if you look for deceit behind every word and fail to trust those whom you rely on.” Blue retorts back.

“Oh, joy. A royal debate between Their Highnesses." Yello- Claude sighs out shaking his head.

Highnesses? Before Byleth could think about it, he hears the other continue.

"I wonder how being completely predictable affects one’s ability to wield power. Personally, as the embodiment of distrust, I’d say your little exchange smacks of naiveté.” Claude says dramatically.

“Me? Naive? Tell me, are you actually incapable of keeping quiet, or is your lack of self-awareness a condition of some sort?” Red growls out.

Blue steps in between them, glaring at both alphas who were currently having a stare down. "Why don't we save the bickering once we get back to the monastery? I'm pretty sure we're not really giving a very good first impression. In any case, forgive our digression. I must speak with you, if you can spare a moment.” He offers a small smile before speaking once more. “The way you held your ground against the bandits’ leader was captivating! You never lost control of the situation. It showed me I still have much to learn.” he says voice full of awe.

“Your skill is precisely why I must ask you to consider lending your services to the Empire.” Red adds. “I might as well tell you now. I am no mere student. I am also the Adrestian Empire’s-”

“Halt, Edelgard. Please allow me to finish my own proposition. The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus is in dire need of exceptional individuals like yourself. Please, do consider returning to the Kingdom with me.” Blue says in a slight pleading voice.

“Whoa, there! You two sure are hasty. Trying to recruit someone you just met. Tactless, really. I was personally planning to develop a deep and lasting friendship on our journey back to the monastery before begging for favors.” Claude sighs. “But it seems there’s no time for niceties in this world. So, capable stranger, let’s get right to it. Where does your allegiance lie?”

“Hmm. It seems one’s place of birth is quite significant to them. Yet they are so impressed by you, that you may take your pick. Well?” Sothis cuts in from his head.

Before Byleth could even think of a response, he senses Jeralts walking back towards them, Alois in tow. “Come on kid.” He says placing a protective hand on Byleth’s shoulder, glaring at the three kids who all seemed to flinch slightly.

“All right, that’s enough with the small talk. It’s time to head back to the monastery!” Alois shouts at all of them a large smile plastered over his face.

“Looks like we’ll have to pick this up another time.” Claude says before winking at him. Byleth feels Jeralt tense behind him.

“My, my. They are in such a hurry. You know… Each of the three is most unique… “

Byleth thinks back to the three. Edelgard is quite the refined young woman, but it’s as if every moment she is evaluating him. Claude’s smile is striking, yet that same smile doesn't reach his eyes. And finally, the last one. The Blue one. Byleth does not recall a name given, yet he seemed quite sincere. However, he can’t shake the feeling of an underlying darkness from the depths.

“Yes, I thought the same.” Sothis says.

Byleth falters. “You can read my thoughts?” he thinks.

Sothis snickers a little. “Yes, indeed.” he then hears a small yawn. “I am so sleepy once again… I may be sleeping… but I… “ Sothis doesn’t even finish her declaration as her voice seemed to fade out. Sleep seeming to take over her once more.

Looking up, Byleth makes his way towards where the group retreated.

⁂

They take a forest path to their destination. The sun’s rays crack through the dense foliage of trees. Vibrant colors of green earth surround them as the scent of wood and floral calms Byleth slightly down. A chorus of sounds envelop them as birds sing softly letting their beautiful music spread. 

Byleth looks forward to where the knights and some mercs are talking engagingly. He also sees his father near the front talking to Alois. Well, more like Alois doing all the talking, and Jeralt adding on to the conversation here and there. 

“This will be your first time at the monastery, will it not?” Blue says breaking his thoughts. Byleth turns to stare at him.

“Ah, forgive me. I don’t believe I introduced myself yet. My name is Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. I’d be happy to show you around the place if you will allow me?” Dimitri says while a small smile played on his lips.

Byleth nods ever so slightly accepting the invitation. It would be good to familiarize himself in an unknown area after all. This seemed to cause the other's smile to grow in size.

“It really is Fódlan in a nutshell. The good and the bad.” Claude adds.

“Like it or not, we’ll be there soon enough.” Edelgard says.

Just as she said, the path seemed to end and was replaced by a beautiful scene. There, on top of a hill stood a large facility looking over the land. Its grand scale making it look majestic and tall as the sun shone down on the building making it look as if it was from the heavens.

“There it is… Garreg Mach Monastery.” Edelgard states.

They make there way down the long and open path towards the building. Everywhere Byleth looked there seemed to be something going on. Students were chatting, running around, or doing one thing or another. Each wore a uniform of black and white with intricate golden designs. Byleth adorned with his armor seemed to feel out of place. He felt lingering and scrutinizing eyes follow him as he walked down the entranceway. He glanced towards his father, who seemed to be quite distracted.

“Rhea’s here…” his father claims in a soft voice.

Byleth looks up to where Jeralt’s were looking to see a woman looking down at them from above. She was dressed elegantly from head to toe. The same black, white, and gold color scheme adorned her dress and cloak. White flowers decorated her golden headdress. Her minty green hair flowed down and was styled in a delicate fashion. It was as if the sun seemed to shine brighter causing her to let off a glowing light of sorts. Her equally pale green eyes met Byleth’s gaze.

“I wonder… Did the flow of time bring you here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I wanted to update this fic sooner, but I had a lot of work that needed to be done. The next THREE chapters are already in development though!  
However, PSATs are soon and I have a lot of extracurricular activities plus school work. Orchestra and bands have also been really demanding these days too. So, I won't be able to update frequently. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter though.  
As always, please comment any constructive criticism and grammar mistakes because my English isn't the best! I plan on mixing a lot of canon dialogue into this fic, but that takes a while to do. Anyway, byeeee and have a nice day! (or night... or afternoon???) ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿
> 
> (CHAPTER EDITED ON 10-16-19)


	3. Choices That Diverge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If there is pain, nurse it, if there is apprehension, don't feed it, and if there is a flame, control it. Life always throws different options at you. The choices you decide on, for better or for worse, follow you forever and affect everyone in their path.”
> 
> "A decision, no matter how small could turn the tides of a whole story. So, which house will you pick?"

The grand, battered walls of the Monastery made Byleth feel small as he peered around. When they arrived, both he and his father were told by Alois to meet “an important someone” at the Audience Chamber. After hearing his father’s resigned sigh, they said their farewells to the rest of the group. Dimitri, Claude, and Edelgard all said their goodbyes before making their departure. Their group of mercenaries, however, were more reluctant to leave the two of them. 

Not only were they going to be separated from their leader, but also Byleth? He’s heard from many that he was the “baby brother” as they would call it, of everyone in the pack (save for a handful of people that seemed to be much younger than him), everyone always protected him in a way he never could seem to understand. Pushing those thoughts aside, Byleth followed his father through the seemingly endless and confusing maze of the structure. He had to quicken his pace ever so slightly in order to keep side-by-side with Jeralt. His father moved around the large halls with such recognition and familiarity that Byleth was certain that he had been here before. Suddenly Jeralt seemed to stop and his looming figure looked back at Byleth.

“We’re here.” Jeralt says, his voice having a slight echo to it.

Byleth looks around. Never in his life has he seen a place like this. The stone walls were each intricately carved into with magnificent designs. The high ceilings and patterned floor only added to the imposing features of the room. 

“It’s been years since I’ve last set eyes in this place. To be forced to see her now…” Jeralt adds. His eyes were downcast and the corners of his lips were turned down in a slight frown.

“Her?” Byleth asks. 

He notices how his father seems to twitch ever so slightly however. A brief silence clung to the air before Jeralt just lets out a huff. “Kid, many years ago I was knight working here for the church. The archbishop she- actually, you saw her in the courtyard earlier, didn’t you? The archbishop… Lady Rhea.”

Byleth only tilts his head more confused now. “The archbishop?”

His father seems to think a little, looking as if he was trying to find the best way to tell Byleth of these things. “As you know, the majority of the Folks in Fódlan are devout followers of the teachings of Seiros.” he starts “ And the leader of that ridiculously large religious organization is the archbishop, Lady Rhea.”

As if on cue, the sound of tapping footsteps penetrate the room as two figures seem to emerge in front of both of them. One was that of this “Lady Rhea” he saw earlier, and the other was that of a man he had never met before. His hair was slightly long and a shade of green that rivals that of the greenest of forests. Both their scents were hidden by scent blockers much like Byleth. They walk towards Jeralt and Byleth in a smooth manner, stopping just a few feet away from them as the mystery man looks at his father before speaking.

“Thank you for your patience, Jeralt. My name is Seteth. I am an advisor to the archbishop.”

“Right. Hello.” Jeralt answers.

“It has been a long time, Jeralt. I wonder… was it the will of the goddess that we have another chance meeting like this?” Rhea reveals.

Jeralt bows respectively at her before apologizing. “Forgive my silence all these years. Much has happened since we last spoke.” 

She waves him off before gesturing at Byleth. “So I see. The miracle of fatherhood has blessed you. That is your child, is it not?”

“Yes… Born many years ago after I left this place. I wish I could introduce you to the mother of my child… but I’m afraid we lost her to illness.”

“I see. My condolences.” she responds. Her voice seeming soft, but eyes almost… unconvinced?

“As for you… I heard of your valiant efforts from Alois. What is your name?” Rhea inquires turning her attention towards himself. Her pale green eyes seemed to almost bore into him.

“My name is Byleth.”

She looks pleased as a pleasant smile adorns her face. “A fine name indeed. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for saving those students of the Officers Academy.” 

Byleth hears Jeralt let out a huff of air as a slightly bitter scent rolls off his father. Glancing back at his father in question, he shifts ever so slightly closer to him in reassurance. 

“Jeralt. You already know what it is I wish to say, do you not?” Rhea claims.

The bitter scent seams to dissipate ever so slightly, but is still there. “You want me to rejoin the Knights of Seiros, don’t you. I won’t say no, but…”

“Your apprehension stings.” Rhea cuts in as a small frown was placed on her lips. “I had expected that Alois would have already asked this of you. I must step away for now, but I expect they will desire a word with you soon. Please listen to what they have to say. Until tomorrow… Farewell.”

Without saying another word, both Rhea and Seteth leave the chamber leaving Byleth to wonder what just happened.

“I can’t believe it. Forced back into the knights of Seiros. I’m sorry that I dragged you into this. Looks like I’ll be stuck here for a while… and I’m afraid your services are requested as well.” his father announces in a somewhat aggravated voice.

“I must work here?” Byleth thinks. 

“As a mercenary?” he asks. It could be the only logical answer, right? 

“Nothing like that. They want you to teach, by the sound of it.”

Byleth’s eyes widen ever so slightly. Teach? Why in the world would they want him to teach? Before he could retort, Jeralt puts a hand in front of his face, making him pause.

“You heard of those brats earlier talking about the Officers Academy, right? Well, the academy just happens to be short a professor. And apparently that damned Alois went and recommended you to lady Rhea.”

The sound of footsteps could be heard once more and Byleth turns to face two different figures. A man with gray hair and a trench coat and a woman with a fashionable gown and neat, brown hair entered. The man looked quite old while the woman seemed to be in her mid 20s, but something told Byleth that she might actually be older than she looks. They stopped in front of him and Jeralt and Byleth took note on how both were not wearing any blockers. Their scents were concealed by naturally hiding most of their odor.

“So. You must be the new professor. My, how stern and handsome you are!” The woman exclaimed looking at Jeralt. Lavender and mint. One would think it to be a smell of either a beta or omega, if it were not for the underlying tone of flames and cracked earth. An alpha smell.

“Er, no. I’m not the one you’re looking for. You handle things from here. Good luck.” Jeralt responds looking uncomfortable. He makes a turn to leave before whispering to Byleth quietly. “And… watch out for Lady Rhea. I don’t know what she’s thinking, making you a professor like this. She may be up to something. Stay on your guard.” Jeralt glares at the other two suspiciously being protective as always. Byleth sees the man and woman flinch slightly and that seems to satisfy his father enough to exit.

He watches as Jeralt’s figure leaves and as the other’s footsteps become more distant till they are finally gone.

“Oh. It’s you, then? So young…” The woman in front of Byleth acknowledges. 

“Competence and age are not necessarily correlated, as you well know.” the man next to her pipes up. His scent was that of cinnamon and dusty books. If not for the slight musty scent that correlated him to being an alpha, Byleth would have thought the other was that of a beta. 

“I am Hanneman, a Crest scholar and professor at the officers Academy. I wonder If you bear a Crest of your own. When next you have a moment to spare, I insist that you pay me a visit so we can delve into the subject further.” he says.

“And I am Manuela. With a far better job listing than my colleague here.” Byleth hears Hanneman scoff slightly at her before she continues. “Not only am I a professor, I am also the monestary’s physician, a fabulous songstress, and of course, available. It’s nice to meet you.”

“You’re a songstress?” Byleth asks.

“Of course. Before I came here, I belonged to a renowned opera company.” Manuela replies with pride in her voice. “Perhaps you’ve heard of me? The Mittlefrank Opera Company’s beautiful, peerless-

“Spare our colleague the needless chatter, Manuela.” Hanneman cuts in.

“Well, excuse me. Why must you always have to ruin my conversations?” she counters.

“I would say they are hardly conversations if all you do is go on-and-on about yourself!”

“And what makes you any better? You're always stuck up in peoples faces once learning about a person’s crest!”

“Well at least my topics are for valuable research, while yours is just for your own pride and ego”

“Why you-

“They certainly seem to be good friends.” a voice pipes up in Byleth’s head causing him to flinch, but it goes unnoticed by the other two professors. Sothis.

"Do not tell me that you are shocked to hear from me!" she rebukes in his head. "You ought to know that I am always with you now. To hear my voice should not come as a shock."

Byleth isn't quite sure what to make of that. Should he be concerned?

“In any case, human bickering is very amusing to watch. Always the same. Pointless arguments and misunderstandings as two sides don’t see eye-to-eye.” she says. “Oh! It seems your intention is needed now.” 

“Please, Manuela, we are hardly making a good first impression to our new colleague here.” Hanneman sighs out gesturing to Byleth. “Now then, it seems you’ll be taking charge of one of the academy’s three houses. I expect you haven’t yet briefed the nature of each, have you?” 

“Do you really not know?” Manuela asks stunned.

Byleth shakes his head.

She seems to groan dramatically at him. “Fine, If I must, I’ll do you a favor and explain.”

“Please take this seriously, Manuela.” Hanneman berates. She only ignores him.

“The officers academy is comprised of three houses of students, each of which is closely affiliated with its region of origin. The Black Eagle house is for students from the Adrestian Empire. Their house leader is Edelgard, the Imperial Princess, who is in line to be the next emperor.”

“Isn’t Edelgard that girl you met before… the girl you just parted with?” Sothis questions. 

_ I believe so... _

“If that is indeed her then that means…”

“The Blue Lion house is for students from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus.” Hanneman continues. “Their house leader this year is Prince Dimitri, He is to be the next King of Faerghus.” 

“Dimitri... the boy who you spoke with earlier, did you not?” Sothis adds.

“Lastly, there is the Golden Deer house, which is for students of the Leicester Alliance. Their house leader is Claude, grandson to Duke Riegan, the leader of the Alliance.” Manuela finishes.

“Oh my! Is that not the last of three that you met at Remire Village prior to coming here?” Sothis exclaims in shock. In truth, Byleth found it slightly hard to believe too.

“To think that the next emperor, king, and sovereign duke are all here. It certainly is a promising year for the academy.” Hanneman announces oblivious to the voice of Sothis that only Byleth can hear.

“I say. I just hope none of those little treasures cause any trouble.” Manuela adds.

“Hm, quite. For now, I suggest taking a stroll around the academy to get your bearings. And when you’ve a moment, please stop by my research laboratory.” Hanneman tells Byleth.

“The old man has a point. Oh, and keep in mind that I’ve only notified the house leaders that you’re our new professor. It’s more fun that way. I suggest you spend time with the students. Some odd ducks in that bunch, but they’re good kids. I’m sure lady Rhea will have more information for you tomorrow, but that should get you going. Good luck, you’ll need it.” Manuela says before both figures retreated towards the exit.

⁂

Byleth stood there uncertain on where to go. 

“Why are you not moving? Come on make haste! There is no time to waste after all.” Sothis scolds at him.

_ But where do I do? _

She lets out a huff. “Oh, I don’t know, follow their advice and meet these “students” of yours?”

_ Oh. _

Realizing that she was correct, Byleth walks towards the direction of the entranceway to the corridor where he saw the others leave. The moment he rounded the corner, he certainly didn’t expect to spot Dimitri waiting by the large door frame. The other looked to be zoning out before turning his head ever so slightly and making eye contact with Byleth. What was once a pale yet dark gaze, suddenly sprung to life. His eyes brought to mind of newly bloomed valley of bluebells, enchanting, delicate, bright, and shining as it did under a soft morning light.

“Ah, there you are! I was starting to wonder if you would ever reemerge.” Dimitri says. His voice light and jovial.

Byleth tilts his head slightly. What is he doing here? He didn’t need to wait long for an answer. 

“Remember earlier how I offered to help you get acquainted to the Monastery? I’ve heard word that you are to become a professor here. Delightful news. I still have much to learn, but I’m confident I could benefit greatly from your guidance. Anyways, I was hoping that we could go for a short tour right now- that is if you like!” the young prince rushes out.

Ah, yes. He did agree to that offer didn’t he? Well, there is no point in not going after all. Plus, it’s good for understanding more unfamiliar grounds and people. 

“It’s fine. We may go now.” Byleth responds.

This seems to calm Dimitri down. “That’s quite nice to hear. I suppose why don’t we make our way to the Blue Lion classroom first? While we’re heading over there we can stop by at different places in the monastery.” Dimitri offers.

Byleth just nods and gestures for the other to lead the way. The prince stares at him confused before understanding washes over him. He falters a little before beginning to move and Byleth follows alongside him. As they are making their way around, the air is filled with Dimitri’s idle chatter. Pointing out and describing pretty much everything in the monastery which Byleth personally is quite grateful for. He nods and shakes his head here and there to notify the other that he is indeed listening while his analytical eyes tries to feed on all the information of the new area. Dimitri doesn’t seem all too concerned that he isn’t speaking much, if at all.

As they are walking, outside a large pool of water awaits them. Students and a few knights alike surround the large pool of water as they chatted amongst themselves while others quietly fish.

Dimitri leans over at him. The close proximity allowed Byleth finally takes note on the others scent. It was that of winter and snow. Byleth could almost feel the sensation of the bitter cold of Faerghus from just the smell alone. A soft slightly musty smell of moss paired well with the new minty scent of that of forest and pine. It was a nice smell. 

“The Monastery has its own fishing pool. I do not recall if it is real or man made. However, there is quite the variety of fish in there I’ve heard. Do you enjoy fishing?” Dimitri asks.

Byleth shrugs. “It’s enjoyable.” he says dully. He would often offer to fish with other mercenary members when they are short of food. That or he was dragged by the other members forcefully for what they like to call “pack bonding exercises.” Jeralt liked to call those situations more like personal temporary kidnapping.

Dimitri’s eyes seem to light up as he lets out a small chuckle. “Well, with that tone, forgive me if I’m not quite sure if you’re telling the truth. Nonetheless, I’ve heard that any game you catch can be cooked in the kitchen.” 

To be honest, Byleth isn’t that great of a cook. Many members tried teaching him different ways to cook meals, but he would rather train with his father than sautéing mushrooms. The only thing he picked up on was steamed fish or simple soups and was never been picky in what he eats for food is food in his opinion.

So, Byleth just shrugs. 

Dimitri then leads them down a path gesturing at different doorways. “Here is the 1st floor of the dormitories. There are more rooms upstairs as well, but- Oh!” Dimitri suddenly stops talking as his steps become more hasty. Byleth quickly follows him and looks up to where the prince’s eyes land. 

There stood a tall figure of a male student. His hair a pale white contrasting well with the dark brown of their skin. Their posture was stiff and formal, but looking reserved and ever so slightly panicked. As Byleth moved closer a strong warm alpha scent emitted from the mysterious person. If you ignored the combination of different florals, underlining the scent was that of metal and sand that striked out at him. 

“Good morning, Dedue. How are you?” Dimitri asks stopping behind the other.

The figure turned swiftly in a surprised like manner. Byleth takes not on how pale blue and nearly white the other’s eyes were. Those startled eyes calm down once they land on Dimitri.

“There you are, your Highness. I was wondering where you ran off to.” This man, Dedue says while glancing slightly at Byleth.

Dimitri sighs. “There is no need to worry about me. I was just showing... “ Dimitri pauses as a sudden panicked look laced his features. “Ah, I just realized I never asked of your name.”

He never gave his name did he. 

“You buffoon. You forgot to give your name?” Sothis chides at him. “Well, don’t just stand there looking lost!”

“Byleth. My name is Byleth.” he answers.

Dimitri smiles at him. “Byleth... that is a lovely name. Well, Byleth. I suppose I never got to thank you formally earlier, but thank you for saving the life of my comrades and I the other day.” Dimitri bows ever so slightly at him, his voice full of sincerity.

“That was you? I heard of your valiant efforts and I must thank you as well for saving his future highness.” the other says before also respectfully bowing at him.

“Anyways, I shall speak to you later, Dedue. I must finish showing the Pro- I mean Byleth around here.” Dimitri states quickly correcting his mistake.

Dedue raises an eyebrow at the stutter but just shrugs it off. “Very well. I shall speak to you later, your Highness.” After saying their goodbyes Dimitri ushers Byleth away.

Letting out a huff of air, Dimitri turns sheepishly at Byleth. “I must apologize for the informalities, Professor. I almost outed you there.” 

Byleth waves off his apology. “Who was he?” he asks instead.

“Oh, you mean Dedue? He is a student from my class, the Blue Lions, and has been loyally working in my service in the Kingdom for the past four years. Though I guess you could tell that he was not originally from Fódlan for he was born in Duscur. He’s rather taciturn, but once you get to know him, you’ll see he’s a kind and good-natured young man.” Dimitri explains.

When Byleth was about to respond, a sudden crash of metal however catches his attention. 

Dimitri chuckles a little. “That door there leads to the training grounds. It’s where we train both physical and magical skills within the monastery.”

Training grounds. That certainly caught Byleth’s ears. Without thinking he makes his way towards the door and gestures for Dimitri to follow. 

“Oh! Would you like to see the grounds?” the prince asks.

Byleth nods his head once.

Dimitri takes that as confirmation and the two of them enter the room. It was as if Byleth could feel the adrenaline pumping through as the smell of frustration and sweat tinged the air. Students' and faculty scents intermingled to form an odor that was quite hard to pinpoint on. 

The sound of metal and wood could be heard throughout the room as other students seemed to be duking it out or training their magic skills. One person in particular caught his eye. In the center of the grounds a man with pale white skin and ink black hair that was put in a loose bun. Sweat lined their skin as they dismantled a training dummy with just a simple wooden sword. Byleth takes in the others sunset eyes glaring fiercely at the doll. Their movements were strong and fast as they landed strike after strike causing the dummy to break in half. 

As if the other could feel him staring, they quickly whipped their head around and spotted both Dimitri and Byleth. Scoffing, the man then sheaths his sword and walks over towards them.

“What are you doing here, boar?” the other says eyeing Dimitri. “And who are you?” he finishes averting his gaze to Byleth. At this close proximity Byleth was able to take into account the other’s scent. It was soft, like a light snow. There was a tinge of sweetness like that of caramel yet it was laced together with a spike of a pine tree. It was nice and pleasant. Soft and sweet. 

“And a good day to you too, Felix.” Dimitri responds ignoring the title that he was just called.

“Boar? What a unique title to call a prince.” Sothis chimes in.

“If you are here to spar, let us duel right now.” Felix says.

“Sadly, I am not here to spar.” 

“What, is it too early for the boar to get his spear handed to him?” Felix growls out.

“Forgive me for asking, but you seem more hostile than usual. If there is anything wron- actually, nevermind. It’s Sylvain, isn’t it?" Dimitri asks.

The other scoffs. “Yep.” he responds popping the p. “The idiot decided to skip training again. Probably off flirting with some girl or omega again.” Felix says his eyes becoming a bit angry looking. “Anyway, you have not answered my question, but more importantly who’s your little friend here?” he says eyeing Byleth up and down.

“If you must know, this is the mercenary who saved Edelgard, Claude, and I from the bandits the other day.” Dimitri answers.

Felix hums. “A mercenary, huh? I suppose I should thank you for saving the boar. Though I would much rather spar you. I’ve heard from him that you are quite skilled.” he glances at Dimitri before refocusing on Byleth. “I look forward to challenging you, and beating you.”

“Oh so you are the one that saved Edelgard!” another voice pops up. A small boy with light blue hair walks towards them. His face juvenile as he stares at Byleth. As the other came closer, a scent of ginger and spices and that of musky earth became more prominent. Beside for the small physique, his scent was that of an alpha. 

“May I spar you as well?” he asks.

Felix scoffs. “Go away, Caspar. I already asked first.”

The other pouts in a child-like way. “Hey, you can’t hog all the strong training partners!”

This seems to irritate Felix. “I do not hog them. It is more of you not having the skill to keep them interested.” he retorts.

Caspar gasps. “How rude!”

They continue to bicker back and forth before Dimitri cuts in.

“Both of you won’t be getting what you want today. I still need to finish giving a tour of the monastary so he may choose a proper house he deems fit.”

“If that’s the case, may I advertise that the Black Eagle house should be your number one choice.” Caspar speaks up.

“Get lost.” Felix grunts out.

Caspar just laughs “Very well. Though, I do hope we may train sometime later!” Caspar says cheerfully before waving goodbye to them and running off.

Felix glares at Byleth. “Regardless of your choice of house, we better spar later.” he says matter of factly.

Byleth just nods which seems to satisfy the other and he walks off back to his torn up training dummy.

“I suppose we should leave now.” Dimitri states to Byleth before moving to walk out of the facility.

“Felix is the heir to House Fraldarius. I must atone for his rather rude behavior, he does have a bit of a sharp tongue.” Dimitri offers a small smile to him. “He does tend to gravitate toward people who are skilled. Perhaps you should consider his offer and enjoy a friendly competition with him sometime.”

Byleth hums. 

“His scent… is this Felix possibly an omega?” Sothis asks.

_ That is what I was thinking. However, it is none of my business. _

“I suppose you are right.” she responds.

That boy certainly caught his eye. His...angry? Is that the emotion you use to describe that level of hostility he felt? Byleth honestly has no clue. He hears Dimitri beginning to talk once more and turns his attention towards his voice.

“Deep down, he’s a good guy. Though the reason he was frustrated today seemed to be that of Sylvain’s work.”

“Sylvain?” Byleth questions. 

The young prince seems to pause a little as if searching for the right words to say. “He’s the heir to House Gautier in the northern part of the Kingdom. A very capable person who highly values his friends. That said... Well, he’s always been a bit of a… ahem, skirt chaser, and omega wooer so to speak. Pardon my bluntness. I speak with him about it often, but it doesn't seem to help. I doubt we’ll get to meet him right now. If Felix is frustrated by his lack of participation in training that means he’s probably off in who knows where in the monastery.” Dimitri says coughing a little into his hand.

“The job of fixing his mistakes usually goes to Ingrid. I do believe we also haven’t seen her today, because she might be at the stables looking after the horses. She is Count Galatea’s daughter. She is also a childhood friend of Felix, Sylvain, and myself. She is diligent, industrious, and principled. In truth, she is more knightley than most knights you will ever meet.” he says smiling a little.

“What about you?” Byleth asks.

Dimitri seems a bit taken aback by the question. “Me? Oh. Um. Please forgive me… It’s difficult to open up on the spot, don’t you think? I’m afraid my story has not been a pleasant one… I do hope that doesn’t color your view of me, but I understand if that can’t be helped.” he says offering a sad smile.

Sothis seems to stumble in his head. “The pain in his eyes. How can he speak so fondly of others, yet not so of himself?” she questions.

Byleth decides to push that thought to the side for now.

⁂

Walking down a pathway, they make their way to the Officers Academy. Standing in front of a large building, Byleth takes in three different primary colored flags residing on each of the entryways. An Eagle, a Lion, and a Deer each placed elegantly upon the frames of three separate entryways. Dimitri leads him into that of the blue bannered doorway. 

“And here is the Blue Lion classroom. I am surprised by how empty it is- Oh well, hello Annette, Mercedes.”

There in the corner of the room stood two girls. One with light beige hair styled in a loose front ponytail and another with bright orange hair tied into two small pigtail buns. 

The former speaks first. “Ah, Dimitri hello. It is so good to see you. And who’s this?” she glances at Byleth. “You don’t look familiar at all. Do you work here at the monastery?” her scent was that of and omega. Sweet southern berries and whipped cream as a warmth of firewood made the smell seem domestic of sorts.

“Oh, wait! Aren't you that mercenary people have been talking about?” the other girl questions at him. Her scent was that of almonds and apples. Timber and wood also underlined the scent, yet did not give off any distinctive aura. A beta scent.

“I can confirm that he is the mercenary I mentioned the other day.” Dimitri answers for him.

“Oh, then I suppose you’ll be enrolling at the Officer’s Academy too, then? If so, it’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Mercedes, and this is my best friend-

“I’m Annette! It’s nice to meet you! I do hope that you’ll pick our class, I mean it’s okay if you don’t but like- ah. I’m ranting. Sorry.” she says giving him a rather sheepish smile.

Byleth waves a dismissive hand. “It’s okay.”

“Well, I wish we could talk more to you! But Mercie and I were just about to head to the market. It was nice meeting you! Oh, and nice seeing you too Dimitri!”

“Goodbye.” Mercedes says before she seems to be dragged away by her smaller friend. The two of them leave the classroom leaving just Dimitri and Byleth.

“Those two are quite good companions, are they not?” Sothis says in his head.

_ Yes. Quite… energetic. _

He hears Dimitri let out a sigh. “I suppose we should leave as well.” before making his way to the entrance and waving for Byleth to follow. Once outside, he speaks again. “From what I can recall, I hear Mercedes was born to Imperial nobility, but a twist of fate brought her to the Kingdom. She may seem carefree on the surface, but she’s actually a kind soul who pays careful attention to everyone around her.” Dimitri explains as they are walking down a pathway. “Annette is Baron Dominic’s niece. She is a talented student who scored extremely high marks at the Royal School of Sorcery. She’s cheerful and hardworking. Brilliant, really. Though she can be a bit oblivious at times. I hear she caused an explosion in the kitchen last night.”

Suddenly, Byleth’s stomach growls at the mention of kitchen. He hears a soft chuckle from beside him. He turns to Dimitri who waves a dismissive hand.

“I suppose we should take a break. How about we get lunch?” he offers.

Byleth’s stomach growls again. He was about to agree until he felt a sudden pressure besides him. A figure steps in between both him and Dimitri and wraps an arm around his shoulder causing him to stumble a little.

“Yeah, lunch sounds great!” the voice of Claude cheers out.

Byleth looks at him curiously. The close proximity allowing him to get a strong whiff of the other’s scent. It was that of land after a large rain. A sweet smell of honey layered on top with a certain calmness to it that reminded him of night. Yet, a strange poisonous scent striked out certifying the other was indeed an alpha. His green eyes shined brighter than the stars as they met Dimitri’s currently annoyed look.

“Come on your Highness! You can’t expect me to allow you to hog our new professor the entire day, can you?”

⁂

It seemed that after much protest from Dimitri, he finally did relent and allowed Claude to join them for lunch. Claude immediately whooped at the invite of getting food and the three of them made their way to the dining hall. Or more like Claude and Dimitri dragged him there while Byleth felt like a lost duckling.

It took a little while, but once they arrived, the scent of delicious platters could be detected in every corner of the room. Looking around, Byleth is surprised by how big the area is, but then again, the rest of the Monastery is quite grand in scale. After ordering his food, or more like after Claude forced a food option at him, he waits for the dish to complete. Both Claude and Dimitri leaving him to go grab a table. 

He hears his order name called out and moves to get to food. Grabbing a dish, he makes his way to where Claude and Dimitri are sitting. Claude notices him first and waves him over to the seat next to him. Sitting down, Byleth sets down his tray and he feels a pair of eyes staring at him. He looks around the room meets the eyes of a young looking boy. He looks as if he was assisting with cooking, if the apron and cutting board were anything to go by. His pale skin was freckled and hair a pale gray. His eyes a deep green as they widened in surprise that Byleth caught him staring, before quickly averting his gaze. Byleth decides just to shrug it off as another curious glance. He has gotten a lot of those today. Dimitri however notices this little exchange.

“That boy there is Ashe.” he declares as Byleth turns his attention towards him.

“He is a member of the Blue Lions and the adoptive son of Lord Lonato of Castle Gaspard, but I hear he was born a commoner. He has an extremely earnest personality, so I’m certain he will approach your lectures with great enthusiasm. Though, he can be hesitant and uncertain at times”

Byleth nods at him looking back at the direction of the boy he just saw before another voice pipes up.

“Wow, your highness, introducing your classmates already as if he's already your professor?" Claude jokingly accused clicking his tongue. "Well, cause you're being so forward I might as well introduce some of my own. Look, there’s one right now.” Claude says before pointing a finger somewhere. Byleth’s eyes follow the direction of the movement and land on a large figure of a student. 

“Large would be putting it lightly, the boy’s buttons on his shirt are literally tearing off!” Sothis remarks slightly flabbergasted.

“That dude there is Raphael. He comes from a merchant family, but his parents died in an accident. Seems like he’s had a rough life.” Claude mentions sighing a little. “Despite all that, he’s just about the most cheerful guy you’ll ever meet. His passions are training, eating, and Actually, that’s about it.” 

“There’s also a boy named Ignatz who also comes from a background similar to Raphael’s. He’s the second son of a merchant family and is training to become a knight. If you ask me, he doesn’t seem like he truly wants to be a knight… He’s probably just doing it to please his parents because his older brother will inherit the business.” Claude informs before going back to eating. 

Byleth takes note on how this Rapheal guy seems to be stuffing his face currently with a bunch of fish. Three empty plates already in front of him.

Byleth hasn’t even touched his food yet. His dish was interesting to say the least "Pheasant Roast with Berry Sauce" is what they told him. While Claude was currently happily eating his Daphnel Stew beside him, Byleth finally cuts into his piece of meat. 

The knife cuts easily through the meat like butter. Dipping it a little in the berry sauce, Byleth takes a small bite of the dish. His eyes widen ever so slightly. It’s good. The bird meat was tender and delicate, seared a golden brown. The savory juices unwinded in his mouth while the sweet taste of berries evened it out giving it a slight tanginess as well. 

He takes a few more bites of the dish. It was much more complicated in flavor than he usually had, but in a way that made it super delicious. Feeling full, he finally looking up. His eyes meets Dimitri's, the other prodding at the food in front of him. He raises an eyebrow and the leader seems to blush ever so slightly.

“Ah, forgive me for staring.” 

Byleth points at the others still pretty much full plate. 

“In truth I’m just… not that hungry right now. I also much prefer to watch others enjoy their meals.” he says smiling sheepishly at him.

A large slurp erupts and both turn to Claude. The other drinking some soup loudly while staring dully at the two of them. The Leader of the Golden Deer seems satisfied once getting both of their attention as he lets his spoon drop into the bowl with a loud plop.

“Well, I’m not sure about you two, but I’m currently stuffed. Why don’t we leave?” After both agreed to Claude’s request, they make their way out of the Dining Hall. Once outside, the trio runs into a girl. She was blushing slightly and her gaze was downcast. In her hand was a piece of paper.

“Um, Prince Dimitri. May I talk to you for a second?” she asks shyly.

Dimitri seems to be slightly surprised by the request and Byleth swears he hears Claude snort from beside him. 

“Oh, I’m deeply sorry, but-”

“It’s only for a second. Please listen to what I have to say for just a moment?” she asks in a shy voice. She doesn’t even wait for an answer before speaking in a quiet and hasty manner. Byleth is unable to hear what she has to say. However, the widening of the prince’s eyes and fidget in his stance certainly means the other is uncomfortable. 

“Psst.” Byleth turns and sees Claude walking away motioning for him to follow. He catches up with the other who was only a few feet away, and was about to ask where he was going before he was cut off.

Claude places his pointer finger on his lips and makes a shushing gesture at Byleth. “Don’t worry about Dimitri. Let him deal with other problems right now.” Claude says quietly before ushering him off. They move around a corner before Claude speaks again. “Well, I didn’t get to congratulate you earlier but I heard you scored a teaching gig here, did ya? Talk about a great first impression. I guess that means I’d better introduce myself properly. I’m Claude von Riegan. I’m from the ruling house of the Leicester Alliance, but don’t worry too much about all that madness. I’m guessing you don’t know which class you’ll be teaching yet, do you? I bet you’d like ours. We’re not as… difficult as the other two. I would show you around the place if Dimitri hadn’t already beaten me to it.” he says smiling at Byleth.

“So, have you met the folks from the Golden Deer House yet?”

Byleth shakes his head. “I met you.” he states stoically.

“Oh, have I piqued your interest?” Claude asks him jokingly.

Byleth nods.

It seems like his answer surprised Claude who seemed to falter ever so slightly before composing himself once more. The leader of the Golden Deer going on. “As luck would have it, I’m pretty curious about you as well. But what’s life without a bit of mystery? Let’s just spend the next year or so learning about each other little by little.” he says smirking a little.

Byleth just stares and Claude takes that as a means to continue. “So you really met no one? Well, that’s not good.” he says shaking his head a little. “Well, I might as well, tell you about them, no? Hmm… who first… Ah, Lorenz, can’t miss him with his purple hair, he’s the heir of Gloucester territory and fancies himself a lady’s man. Bit arrogant, but deep down he’s really devoted and honest… Though I wouldn’t mind never hearing him talk about his noble obligations ever again.”

“Oh! Then there’s Lysithea who is the daughter of Count Ordelia, and is probably the youngest student here. But watch out! She gets angry if you treat her like a child. As for me, I do it on purpose. You have to make your own fun in this place, you know?” he says giving a small smile to Byleth. He feels Sothis waver.

Byleth was about to question her before Claude, of course unaware of her presence, continues his rant on his classmates. “Hmm… what was that girl's name again? Oh, yes, Marianne! She is Margrave Edmund’s daughter… and that’s pretty much all I know about her. She doesn’t interact much with other students, so I wouldn’t be surprised if a lot of folks here have never even heard her speak.” he turns to look at Byleth. “Something tells me that you two will have a lot in common in that aspect.” he says. Byleth just gave him a deadpan stare. “I’m jesting! Jesting!” Claude cheers out before continuing his tirade.

“I’m not sure if you’ve heard of Leonie, but she’s certainly heard of you. She enrolled because she wants to be a mercenary, and I think she said that her father is a hunter. She’s pretty blunt and as stingy as they come. A habitual saver, too. I think she’s hoping to repay her village for helping to send her here.”

“Finally, there’s Hilda who is the only daughter of Duke Goneril. It seems her father and brother coddle her quite a bit. If you look up “lazy” in the dictionary… her picture won’t be there because she never got around to submitting it. Not too unusual for a noble, I gues- Oh, what luck? There she is." Claude says looking over Byleth’s shoulder.

A girl with pink hair enters. Her scent was that of strawberries and mint. Yet a sharp smell of iron sliced through the berry scent. Although her appearance was quite dainty, her scent screamed of an alpha.

“What’s with you and noting people’s scents?” Sothis chides him which Byleth just ignores.

Hilda stares dully at Claude. “Did you manage to woo another student to join our class, Claude?” she accusingly asks.

Claude laughs. “No, I sadly haven’t… Unless.” Claude then winks at Byleth who just stares at the other blankly. Claude chuckles even more. 

“I suppose my efforts haven’t yet labored any fruit. Anyway, Hilda, I am surprised to see you out and about… What do you want?” his voice becoming suspicious.

“Ignatz told me that he needed to see you. Something about ‘That pigment you wanted to know about the other day’. He said that if I delivered the message, you’ll likely allow me to skip training tomorrow.” she says not at all unnerved by the other’s sudden change in demeanor.

Claude sighs. “Very well, I’ll talk to the new professor to set something up later.”

Hilda lets out a bright smile before walking off, humming a cheery tune down the pathway.

Claude glances at Byleth. “Anyway, looks like that was my cue to leave.” He smiled once more at Byleth like he had done multiple times today before waving goodbye and making a hasty retreat. 

“Those smiles... they are charming yet just like before, I can’t help but feel they are fake. Each one of them never did meet his eyes. Did they?” Sothis reasons.

_ They did not. _ He answers.

He hears Sothis sigh. “Well, no time to dwell on it. We still have one more class to check on. Come on, get going!”

⁂

Finding the leader of the Black Eagles was a much easier task than Byleth thought it would be. Her appearance and posture seeming to strike out among the crowds of students. It would seem that Edelgard had noticed him as well due to the fact she waves him over. Walking closer, Byleth takes note on the dark and gloomy haired man next to her. 

“So you’ve accepted a teaching position here… Pity. I was hoping you would lend your strength to the Empire. Oh, I never properly introduced myself, did I? My name is Edelgard von Hresvelg. I am the princess and heir apparent to the Adrestian Empire.” she says before gesturing to the man next to her. “This is Hubert. He’s the heir of Marquis Vestra and has served me since I was a child.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you.” the man says bowing ever so slightly at Byleth. “I must thank you for assisting Lady Edelgard, the other day.”

Byleth shrugs. “It was nothing.” 

Edelgard speaks up. “Nevertheless, you have my thanks. Hm, I wonder if you’ll be tasked with leading the Black Eagles… Our house is quite interesting to say the least. To start-” she points at a boy sleeping in the corner, books seemed to be scattered around him as his dark, his hair was that of a greenish hue as it draped over and covered his face.

“That there is Linhardt. He’s remarkable intelligent, but he only wishes to apply himself to tasks that particularly interest him and nothing else. He’s also fond of… well, napping as you can probably tell. If he had any work ethic or sense of duty to speak of, I suppose he would be destined to become an official of the Empire. I am surprised that he is even out of his room or is not stowed away at the library at this hour.” she says sighing. “Anyway, have you met any Black Eagle members today?”

Byleth seems to think back. “You met a boy named Caspar, did you not?” Sothis chimes in.

He did, didn’t he.

“Someone named Caspar?” he answers.

“Oh! You’re talking about Count Bergliez’s second son. He has no inheritance in his future, which is perhaps why he’s always so eager to prove himself. He’s overly energetic and rushes headfirst into any battle. If he ends up in your care, be sure to keep a close eye on him.”

A slight frown then seems to make its way onto her face. “Which leads to another classmate, by the name of Ferdinand.”

Byleth sees Hubert shuffle a little before speaking up. “His house is that of Duke Aegir, which produces Adrestia’s Prime Ministers. And thinks of Lady Edelgard as a bitter rival of sorts. The family is… perhaps too pleased with its own status.” Hubert finishes for her.

“Yes, it’s indeed terribly annoying. Anyway, continuing on topic, to the west of Fódlan is an archipelago called Brigid. A student of ours by the name of Petra, is the granddaughter of their king. Brigid is a vassal state of the Empire, which is how she came to be enrolled here. She’s incredibly smart and studious”

“Then there’s Bernadetta…” Byleth takes note on how the other almost hesitated when speaking. “She is possibly the only beta within the Black Eagle house that comes to mind. She’s Count Varley’s only daughter. I suppose you could say she’s a bit... eccentric, but she seems like a gentle soul. I believe she’s shut herself away in her quarters and doesn’t care to leave, but don’t worry. I’ll make sure she finds her way to class.”

“The only beta?” Byleth questions Edelgard. Instead, Hubert continues for her.

“The Black Eagle house is primarily composed of Alphas of noble status within the Empire. That being said, ones status and secondary gender does not determine whether they are allowed to join or not. However, some of those that don’t fit into that specific category might find it difficult to adjust.” Hubert replies promptly.

“It’s like he’s practiced that line several times.” Sothis states.

“Regardless, a few commoners have indeed joined the Black Eagle House. For example, Dorothea is an exception. She’s a songstress from a famous opera company in the Empire. I’m not entirely sure what brought her to the Officers Academy.” Edelgard reveals.

“What about you?” Byleth aks.

“Me? Well… some think I’m a bit distant. Arrogant, even. But there’s little to be done. One day, I must rise to become Adrestia’s emperor. What else… Well, it seems to me that we may have similar personalities.” she says smiling at Byleth. It was a weak smile, only making a small curve on her lips, but something told Byleth that it was going to be the biggest one he’ll ever get from her.

“I do hope you chose our house, for now, we must go.” Edelgard voices before she and Hubert make their leave. However, for a brief second she turns back to Byleth once more.

“I do hope that we’ll be working with you.” she states. With that, she goes.

⁂

Without his tour guides, Byleth makes several wrong turns when going back to the Audience Chamber. What felt like the 15th time he’s made a wrong turn, he finally was able to make his way back. Entering the room there stood in the center was Seteth, Manuela, Hanneman, and Rhea.

“I am glad you finally decided to join us, professor.” Seteth says in a unapproving voice.

“I assume you are already aware that you will be teaching here at the Officers Academy, Correct? I see that you have indeed already met with the three house leaders and acquainted yourself to your new home. How are you enjoying your time at the academy thus far? I hope you have found our halls brimming with the vitality of well-intentioned souls.” Rhea decides to ignore him.

“Hm. I suppose it is time for you to take charge of one of our three houses of students. I must note that I am personally against entrusting someone as lacking in trackable history as yourself with such a task, but it is as the archbishop desires.” Seteth speaks up.

“The Black Eagles, the Blue Lions, and the Golden Deer… All so different. I hope you’ve made it a point to get to know each of them.” Manuela says.

“Since you are new here, we have decided to allow you first pick. Manuela and I will take charge of the remaining two houses.” Hanneman declares.

Byleth feels unsure. Each house has its own strengths and differences. Blue Lions Dimitri, a man who speaks so fondly of his comrades yet all the while self deprecates himself. Golden Deer Claude, a charming young man that never did seem to open up, hiding behind his ever fake smiles. Black Eagle Edelgard, a strong willed woman that seemed to judge and analyze one's worth before even understanding.

Sothis seems to notice his uncertainty.

"If there is pain, nurse it, if there is apprehension, don't feed it, and if there is a flame, control it. Life always throws different options at you. The choices you decide on, for better or for worse, follow you forever and affect everyone in their path.”

_ What do you mean? _

“I guess all I can say is that there is no "right" choice, but remember that a single action could cause a life to veer off in a direction you never knew it could go." she sighs. "A decision, no matter how small could turn the tides of a whole story. So, which house will you pick?"

It was a difficult decision. Yet it was like watching a playback of events from today. Flashes of memories filled his head. Of the students and the scenery of Garreg Mach, Byleth kept on recalling the students of the Blue Lions- so diverse in status, dynamic, and yet already becoming well knit. It felt like a pack. 

“You want to help them, don’t you?” Sothis says. “Most of those students… you didn’t explicitly say it- or note it at all really, but each had an aura of darkness in their eyes. Yet… the prince had the most.”

Byleth comes to agree with her. All the houses are good in their own right, but Byleth feels a strong urge to protect these students.

“Omegan intuition?” Sothis offers chuckling ever so slightly. 

Byleth decides to ignore her.

“The Blue Lions. I choose the Blue Lions.” He concludes.

Rhea smiles at him. “Your heart has made its choice, then. All I ask is that you guide these open minds with virtue, care, and sincerity.”

“They are all promising youths who bear the weight of Fódlan’s future upon their shoulders. I hope you appreciate what an honor it is to lead them.” Seteth says in a stern voice.

“Brother? Oh! I am so sincerely sorry! I did not mean to interrupt.” A sudden youthful sounding voice speaks up drawing everyone's attention. Byleth turns his head and is met by the sight of a young looking girl, one that looks similar to not only Seteth, but Rhea as well.

“I am in the middle of something, Flayn. Is it urgent?” Seteth asks.

“No, no, it’s nothing. More importantly… Who is this?” she asks glancing at Byleth.

“This is our newest professor at the academy.” Byleth swears he hears a bit of strain in the other’s voice while saying that.

“Oh my! A new addition to the Officers Academy! I am so very pleased to meet you, Professor! I am Seteth’s little sister, Flayn. I am so happy to make your acquaintance.” she says cheerfully. Like both Rhea and Seteth, Byleth is unable to detect any scent coming off her.

Seteth coughs a little drawing everyones' attention in the room, “Let us focus on the topic at hand. There is something you should be aware of. In a few days’ time, there will be a mock battle between the three houses, intended to gauge the current progress of the students. We will be using this battle as an opportunity to ascertain your own abilities as well. Please do not disappoint the archbishop. That is all.” 

Byleth nods.

“Good. Now it’s time for you three to meet your respective houses this year. You are dismissed.”

“May the goddess bless you all.” Rhea expresses.

With that, Byleth makes his way to the Blue Lion Classroom.

⁂

There stood a few familiar faces. The moment he walked in he feels several eyes on him. Silence dominates the air before a frantic voice breaks it.

“Wait! Does this mean our new professor is… No, I really can’t believe it! But I was speaking to you so casually, as though we were companions! Oh, I am so sorry, Professor! You just look the same age as the rest of us, and… Oh, and I’m sorry I just said that too! I really must watch my tongue.” Annete cries out.

Byleth shakes his head. “I don’t mind if you treat me as a friend.”

“You say that, but… I just don’t know about all of this!”

“I’ll admit, it doesn’t sit well with me either. After all, we wish to show you due respect.” Dimitri says.

“Sure, but if the professor says it’s OK, shouldn’t that be enough? That is… if Your Highness can consent to such a thing.” A boy with orange hair speaks up.

“Well, we’re not in the Kingdom, so it only goes to follow that we should all speak companionably…” Dimitri says. “I concede. If the professor says it’s fine, we ought to accept that kindness gratefully.

“As for me, I’m not sure I can manage…” a girl with blond hair and green eyes speaks up. “I do believe we haven’t met have we? My name is Ingrid. It is a pleasure to meet you professor.” she says offering a small smile.

“You don’t have to force yourself if it’s too difficult. You’re fine with that too, right, Professor?” Mercedes pipes in.

Byleth nods.

“Such benevolence is a sight to behold! Oh! I do not believe we have met, have we?” the orange haired boy speaks up. “I don’t suppose you would care to join me for tea? We could discuss education… A smirk then makes its way on the corners of the other’s lips “And marriag-” a loud whack is heard as the other’s face is slapped by an irritated looking Felix.

“Control yourself, Sylvain.” he says in a scolding demeanor.

“Why do you treat me like this Fe?” Sylvain asks in both mock and actual hurt while rubbing a hand on his cheek.

“I have more important matters to discuss with our new professor. You promised to duel me earlier today. Come to the training ground later. There, you will show me what you’re capable of.”

“You aren’t wasting any time, are you, Felix? As it were, count me in for any such battle.” Dimitri declares.

Felix just stares away and scowls. “You want to fight now, yet you did not want to earlier? Pathetic.”

A hesitant sounding voice pops up “Pardon me.” Byleth turns his attention to behind both Dimitri and Sylvain. There stood the young looking boy he saw earlier at the Dining Hall. Ashe was the name of the boy from what he recalls from Dimitri telling him.

“Hello, m-my name is Ashe, and I would also love to observe you in battle, for future reference. If that’s ok with you…” he asks in a shaky voice.

“Ashe, I won’t have you speak of merely watching. You should join us as well.” Dimitri answers before Byleth can.

“If you get injured, simply say the word and I’ll patch you up straight away!” Mercedes offers.

“Your Highness. Do take care not to go overboard.” Dedue says in a concerned manner.

“You worry too much, Dedue. I’ll be fine. I promise.” Dimitri responds.

“My companions! Is there not something inherently wrong with crossing blades as a way to bond with each other?” Syvain speaks up.

“Heh, I never thought of it that way. Well, if that’s how you feel, I suppose you’ll just stay behind while the rest of us are at the training ground?” Ingrid responds.

“Ingrid, my dearest friend! You really are too harsh on me.” 

Byleth watches as the class seems to abrupt in laughter around him. He turns to Dimitri who just shakes his head at everyones' antics and smiles before looking back at Byleth.

“Well then, Professor, what do you think? As you can see, the Blue Lion House is a lively bunch, but you’ll find none who work harder. I’m certain we’ll cause our fair share of trouble, but I’m very much looking forward to the year ahead.” 

As Byleth nods he hears Sothis sigh in indignation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH PSATs ARE DONE! I feel smart for once. Either way, this PSAT doesn't matter cause I'm not a Junior... Anyway, I was finally able to finish editing this chapter! I hope you guys like it! I have decided that this fic will include a lot of canon dialogue and include some interactions that I made up too. Also, Sothis in this story will interact much more with Byleth than in canon. Thus is why she's in this chapter. OH! I have finally decided that Byleth will also experience much (probably much) quicker than canon (like imagine female Byleth emotions being shown much quicker in the story... cause male Byleth is literally a stoic egg.) I also will focus a lot on relationships with other students as well! (Maybe recruitment???) Anyway, I hope you like the chapter! I'll edit it later. BYE!  
ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	4. A Clash of Factions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two of them look back to the craze of the other battle going on to see Ferdinand in a tree? Felix was dual wielding both of their weapons currently screaming at him like a barbarian. A distressed Sylvain runs after his comrade trying to calm him down as both Dimitri and Edelgard were yelling at them to stop. All the while, Hubert was on the ground holding his crotch looking to be in severe pain.  
“Mercedes.” Byleth speaks, getting the girls attention.  
“Yes, professor?”  
“Help your classmates out.”  
Without another word, Mercedes nods and rushes to the other side of the field.

The sight of books and parchment surrounded Byleth as the scent of worn out pages and dust enclosed the room. Quills and ink seemed to be splattered onto the floor in the mess that was the ground of Hanneman's office. Yet, looking at the dest, Byleth took note on how organized it was. Each publication and sheets were neatly organized as an orderly stack of papers resided on top.

He hears Sothis cough. Turning his attention to her, she just sighs. "Your attention is needed _elsewhere_!" she mumbles out.

Looking up, he notices a bothered Hanneman who was currently snapping his fingers trying to grab Byleth’s attention. 

“Good. Now that you are listening once more, I’d like to use this device I designed to determine whether the power of a Crest resides within you. Won’t hurt a bit. Promise.” Hanneman speaks. 

“Crests… I feel like I’ve heard of them before. Quickly, ask what they are!” Sothis screeches out.

_ Please do not be so loud. _

“I may be as loud as I need be.” she scolds back.

_ Verywell... _

“What are Crests?” Byleth inquires. Hanneman looks at him in complete shock. His eyes widening before shaking his head a little.

“You don’t know about Crests? Well, allow me to tell you everything-absolutely everything-about them. Is your calendar clear? This will take a while.” 

And there goes all of Byleth’s plans for the day.

“Did you have any to begin with?” Sothis questions him snickering a little.

Byleth just ignores her. 

“Crests are a fascinating topic. A power incarnate, which are said to have been bestowed upon humans by the goddess countless ages ago. They exist within the flesh, and are passed down through bloodlines. Those who carry Crests may excel at magic, display exceptional strength, or any number of boons."

“To have such a powerful advantage. How curious.” Sothis whispers out.

Hanneman of course unaware or her, just continues. “Each Crest has its own power, the nature of which is beyond mortal understanding. For now.” Hanneman explains his eyes seeming to light up at every word.

Byleth just hums. “And you believe I have a Crest?” he asks.

Hanneman nods eagerly. “I suspect as much, yes. But we won’t know for sure unless I look into the matter. As I said, Crests are passed down through the blood. However, just because someone carries a Crest does not necessarily mean their descendants will inherit it as well. Only a scarce few descendants of a Crest’s bloodline end up inheriting that Crest’s power. Perhaps one of your ancestors bore a Crest, and you just happened to inherit it. That is how a Crest usually presents itself, after all.”

Hanneman rummages through his office before pulling out a large machine of sorts. “Now then, if you were to hold out your arm over this device here we should be able to see if you bear a crest or not.” He says gesturing at Byleth and the device. 

Squinting his eyes ever so slightly, Byleth holds his hand over the machine. Nothing seems to happen for a couple of seconds before it suddenly glows a fiery red. An image soon appears and Byleth turns to Hanneman to question him, but the other looks shocked.

“What is this?! A pattern I’ve never seen before… Is it possible an as-yet undiscovered Crest has been found? To think there are still Crests out there that even I am unaware of! How thrilling!”

Byleth just stares dully at him.

“Ahem… Pardon my unrestrained jubilation. I have much to consider. You may leave now. I have more research to do in regard to this Crest. Yes, so very much more research. But for now, your work here is done.” he turns around his face lit up as he looks at the crest in interest “Hmm.. What could this line here be indicated? Perhaps it represents a lack of symmetry… or perhaps… What in the world? Oh, I see… It may be connected to that, but to a greater degree than usual…”

Byleth decides to leave. Walking away, Byleth notices how eerily quiet Sothis has gone. 

_ Is something the matter? _

“No, just tired... “ she mumbles out before letting out a loud yawn. “So many things that I feel like I know, yet I don’t… I shall speak to you tomorrow.” letting out another deep yawn, she retreats to the depths of Byleth’s mind.

⁂

It was… weird to say the least. At first, Byleth had no clue of what to think of living at the monastery. Both Rhea and Seteth told him where his room was situated in and promptly moved all of his little to no belongings there immediately. It was a strange feeling to be sleeping on a soft and plush bed. His life was constantly rough and many times his bedding only consisted of clothing and fabric that could be brought from place to place. Yet, his body seemed to accept the comfy fabric allowing him possibly the most comfortable sleep he’s had in ages.

Ever since that meeting with Hanneman, Byleth doesn’t hear from Sothis for the rest of yesterday. In fact, when he wakes up he half expects her to suddenly spring back to life. However, she doesn't most likely still asleep. Shrugging it off, he goes outside leaving the warmth that is his room. A tuft of green hair draws his attention as he notices Seteth walking up to him. 

The other stops a couple feet away, a deep frown on his face. “I see that you have situated yourself last night. As you can see, these are the students’ quarters. To better help you supervise them, you also have a room here. Commoner students reside on the first floor, while the second is primarily for students of noble birth.” Seteth explains. “As a rule, we try to avoid discrimination based on social status here. But the nobility can be quite insistent when it comes to matters of propriety” he says in an annoyed huff. “Captain Jeralt has informed both I and lady Rhea that you are an omega.”

Byleth pauses ever so slightly.

Seteth just continues. “Lady Rhea insisted that you have a more comfortable bedding because of it. Speaking of, it would be best for you to avoid improper conduct. I expect you to set a good example for the students.” he says glaring at Byleth before walking away.

Byleth watches his departing figure. Will it be a problem if others here did find out he was indeed an omega? He decides to shrug it off, it is a problem for another day. He makes his own retreat already having a destination in mind. Although he was given a tour by Dimitri, he still did have a bit of difficulty trying to find different areas. For instance, the greenhouse. He did not know the monastery did indeed have a greenhouse. It was only after overhearing a couple students that Byleth realized such an establishment resided at the monastery as well. He was slightly curious to see what different florals are possibly growing within. With a plan set, Byleth goes to find the area.

It was a more difficult task than he would like to admit. It’s been at least ten minutes, yet Byleth has not spotted the building anywhere. Retracing his steps once more, he catches sight of Dedue. Walking up to the man, he lightly taps his shoulder gaining the other’s attention.

“Do you know where the greenhouse is?” Byleth asks. Dedue just eyes down at him for a moment before pointing at the opposite direction where Byleth was going.

“I was just heading there. You may follow.” Dedue states briefly before walking away and Byleth follows suit. Apparently, Byleth had passed the building at least four times. The location quite obvious as the building seemed to stand out like a soar thumb next to the fishing pond. Walking in, Byleth took in the sight of various flowers and herbs growing. Some vegetables and fruits were sprouting as well. An abundance of anthurium seemed to pop out at him drawing his gaze. He turns back to see Dedue crouched down at an empty patch of dirt gently patting seeds down into the ground. Walking over, Byleth watches him work. Noticing Byleth’s gaze, Dedue peers over his shoulder towards him before beginning to speak. 

“These are Duscur flower seeds.” he explains.

Byleth hums. He has never heard of such a plant, but he assumes that different areas must have unique florals. “I bet they are lovely.” he says out. 

A sad expression then makes its way onto Dedue as the other’s eyebrows knit together. “They are.” he responds in a soft voice turning back towards the ground.

Byleth doesn’t say anything back. Instead, he retreats and goes to gaze at the other flowers in the room, the lilies replacing the attention of the anthuriums as the bittersweet feeling echoes from the other.

⁂

The air was filled with excitement and eagerness. The scent of anticipation and pride wafted through the room as multiple students chatted cheerily among one another for the battle that would soon take place.

“Ah, it’s finally time for the mock battle.” Dimitri says next to Byleth. “I’m eager to put my skills to use. And you, Professor?”

It wasn’t a real battle, unlike the ones Byleth experienced through his years. No, this one does not require death. This once Byleth knows all the participants will walk away with their lives for another day.

“I’m looking forward to it.” he responds.

Dimitri brights up, and if it weren’t for him standing right in front of Byleth, he would have sworn he was staring at the sun. “Excellent. I have high expectations for your command. That said, I’ve no doubt it will take everything we’ve got to pull a victory. Our opponents are might, that much is certain. But I’m positive we can win.”

The sound of footsteps walking towards them attracted both of their attention. 

“Hey there! Did we miss our invite to this strategy meeting? Oh, no worries-we’ll just join in now.” Claude says while Edelgard walks beside him both stopping in front of Dimitri and Byleth.

Dimitri smiles at the two of them. “Nice try, Claude, but I do not intend to let slip our strategies. Especially when we are up against such strong opponents as you two.” 

“Well now! Kind words from his kingliness. If that’s the case, we’d better come up with some clever schemes so as not to disappoint. Right, Princess?” Claude says smirking at Edelgard.

“Right. No matter the tactics you devise, we will destroy you. The best you can hope for is to learn a thing or two.” Edelgard declares voice confident and unwavering.

Dimitri lets out a small laugh. “There’s nothing wrong with a friendly rivalry, but let’s not get carried away. A rash attitude could be your undoing, after all.”

“Hmm… Perhaps your time would be better spent preparing instead of worrying about the competition’s mindset.” she answers.

“Hey, now! If you two are getting this fired up before the battle even starts...it’ll make it that much easier for my class to sweep up a win. So please, carry on.” Claude chimes in.

“A good point, Claude.” Dimitri then turns towards Byleth. “I apologize-that wasn’t my intention.” he apologizes, gaze slightly sheepish. “At any rate, let’s vow to make this a productive battle, shall we?”

“I don’t intend to lose.” Byleth says.

“Oh? In that case, I won’t hold back.” Edelgard says.

“Aw, how precious.” a new voice pipes up. “Looks like you and the students have become fast friends.” Manuela walks in with Hanneman slightly behind.

“While I am pleased that you are taking the initiative to acquaint yourself with the students, I’m afraid it’s about time for the faculty strategy meeting.” Hanneman states looking at Byleth then Claude. 

“Ah, how time flies! In that case, I’ll see you later when the Golden Deer win.” Claude declares smirking slightly.

“I believe you mean the Black Eagles, Claude. Anyways, I look forward to assessing your abilities. I do hope you don’t disappoint.” Edelgard adds on.

Both students then walk off to their respective houses.

⁂

“Okay, so what’s the plan?” Dimitri asks while the other students wait for the professor to answer.

Byleth looks at the ground thinking a little. From what he’s seen, the Golden Deer does contain many great long range fighters while the Black Eagles seem to excel at magic. Long range would not be the best option, if only for all three sides to be tied in a deadlock. However, if they are able to force their way through the first defenses, they could be able to earn a steady win. 

Looking at the map, Byleth takes note on how the Golden Deer will be on the left while the Black Eagles will take position on the left. Using the information he knows and just gathered, Byleth comes with a plan in his head. Looking back up, he tells the students brief version of the scheme.

The Lions all seemed to look at him in shock, surprised by the complexity yet well thought out draft their professor just thought of.

"And you planned this all just now?" Mercedes voices in awe.

Byleth just nods. He hears Sylvain let out a whistle, "Wow, I'm kinda at a loss for words..." he says smirking slightly at Byleth.

"Yeah, same. I'm sure that we can win this." Annette speaks up.

"Agreed." Dimitri says before turning towards Byleth. "I do hope that we won't disappoint your expectations, professor."

Soon after revising the strategy, the Blue Lions make their way towards the field. Their team of five consisted of himself, Mercedes, Felix, Sylvain, and Dimitri. All of them nodded as they waited for the battle to begin. 

Mercedes, he learned who knew faith, will not only provide healing when needed, but is relatively skilled with the bow in order to provide long range support. Thinking back to Felix’s sword skills, it would be near idiotic not to include him on the team. Yet, Byleth remembers how easily irritated the dark haired man can be and would likely break formation if pushed the wrong way. That is where Sylvain comes along. Not only did the alpha seem relatively skilled with the lance, he also seemed to capable of keeping Felix in line. Finally, Dimitri. The Leader of the Blue Lions seemed to be the most skilled at the art of a good fight than the rest of the class. Byleth saw it for himself. After all, the boy was able to kill, a mock battle should be nothing for him.

A sudden familiar clover scent surrounds him. Jeralt. Byleth turns around to eye his father in question but instead is ringed by multiple mercenarys.

“Byleth! My sweet baby boy! I haven't seen you in forever!” one shouts.

Another mercanary just sighs, grabbing his companion by the collar of the shirt dragging him away from Byleth's personal space. “It’s literally been 3 days. How is that ‘forever’” 

“That’s still ages!” the other retorts back before escaping their grip and coddling Byleth once more. More mercenarys soon join in and Byleth is tackled by multiple bodies.

Jeralt stands to the side and watches the scene take place. Byleth raises an eyebrow at him from the human pig pile he was currently trapped in.

Jeralt snorts out a laugh at his son, “I have been tasked to monitor the mock battle.” Jeralt explains before gesturing to the mercenaries. “Everyone else decided to tag along as well.” To be honest, the sight could be comical for some. A horde of rough and battle worn mercenaries all trying to baby Byleth as the Professor in question seemed unbothered at all.

“Make sure to lead the brats well.” he instructs Byleth glancing at the students before turning back at him.

"Alright, alright. Playtime is over, give him some space." Jeralt says in a booming voice. The mercenarys all whined at the loss of contact they had with Byleth, but got up anyway.

Jeralt just lets out an amused huff of air before ruffling Byleth's hair a little. “Well, good luck.” he says before making his leave. 

“Yeah good luck Byleth!” some voices cheered on.

“Make sure to not disappoint!”

More mercs offer him encouragement and some go up and pat his back in good manner before they all make a leave following Jeralt. Watching them exit to the sidelines, Byleth turns back to the team. All of them seemed to be eyeing him curiously. Byleth tilts his head in question.

“It is about time for the battle to begin.” Dimitri says coughing a little catching Byleth’s attention. “Are you ready?” he asks offering a small smile.

Byleth just nods.

⁂

“None of your shallow tactics are required, Claude. Ignatz and I will dismantle the opposition.” a man with purple hair says. Byleth recalls a person Claude described in a similar fashion. Lorenz was his name.

“Me?! But I’m not ready!” Ignatz cries out.

Claude sighs “Are you making light of our new professor? If you drop your guard, you're going to get hurt…” 

“Dorothea.” Byleth hears Edelgard shout. “Will you head toward the front lines? I wish to draw the enemy towards us.”

Byleth sees a girl with elegant brown hair topped off with a stylish hat come into his view. “You got it, Edie. Leave it to me.” she shouts back.

“Ferdinand, Hubert. If the enemy comes, stop them.” Edelgard commands the two.

“Leave it to us.” the man who Byleth assumes is Ferdinand shouts back. “Although, I could do this on my own.”

“Heh. Clearly not, or Her Highness would not ask me to watch your back.” Hurbert retorts.

It was all the information needed for Byleth. Looking back at the other four he begins to speak. “Dimitri, Felix and Sylvain, you three will take care of the Black Eagles. Watch out for Dorothea.” Byleth looks back at the girl and sees her hands seeming to crackle and sparkle blue. “She seems to be well versed in magic. Other than that, watch your back, they seem to rely heavily on an ambush.” Byleth looks at Mercedes. “You come with me.” all four of them nod at once and they run off to their respective areas.

Byleth’s eyes lock with Lorenz’s. He takes note on how his stance was inexperienced, and his face plastered with that of an arrogant smirk. It was overconfident and presumptuous a look that would cause you killed in real life. Arrows start raining down at them as Byleth leads Mercedes in different directions dodging each incoming arrow. Without wasting anymore time, Byleth rushes towards Lorenz and slashes his sword to the other’s side, intent on letting the dull blade hit the man’s side to quickly knock him out. Yet impressively, the man seemed to have pretty quick reflexes and was able to clumsily block the blade but falters. Byleth takes this opportunity to let his feet sweep under the man causing the other to let out an inhuman shriek before stumbling down. 

Lorenz tries to get up, but his chest is met with Byleth’s foot. The blunt blade of Byleth’s sword pointed at his now surprised face.

“I-I’ve lost?! Oh! Unthinkable!” he shouts pouting a little. Byleth retracts his sword and offers a hand towards Lorenz who grabbed it hoisting himself up. He grumbles a soft thanks before dusting off his clothing and holding up his hands as he retreats the field.

Byleth looks up to see Ignatz looking a bit lost unsure of what to do now that his comrade is out. Behind him, Byleth swears he sees Claude smack his head with his bow. Moving up a bit, he and Mercedes go to rush Ignatz. He sees that the other three of his team have taken out Dorothea, but Dimitri did look a little ruffled up. Yet, no major injury was present on the other. 

He orders Mercedes to shoot suddenly, but this unexpected command seemed to surprise her, as she starts to fumble in getting her bow ready. Ignatz’s eyes the others bow as he prepares to block her attack.

Good.

Using this moment of distraction, Byleth stomps toward the other boy and grabs a stray arrow along the way. He throws the arrow at the boy who instinctively seems to curl up, but the dull arrow head never meets the other as another arrow intercepts it. Tilting his head, he sees Claude's bow out as the other boy lets out a breath of air from thankfully blocking the hit. 

Impressive. 

Yet, the moment of relief was short lived as Mercedes finally was able to let her own arrow fly. The arrow met Ignatz’s bow causing it to fall out of his hands. The arrow, although dull, broke the unsturdy weapon leaving the other defenseless.

“Wow, I’ve lost.” Ignatz says looking at his now broken bow before turning back towards Byleth. “You certainly are quite the commander.” He says nodding in approval before making a retreat.

“Well done, Teach. I may have to take this seriously after all!” Claude shouts at him smiling.

A sudden ungodly screech could be heard and all heads turned to the Black Eagle house. There, a comical scene was taking place. Currently, Hubert was on the ground holding his crotch looking to be in severe pain while Ferdinand stood a couple feet away looking utterly horrified. A very smug Felix stood over the raven haired man before turning his gaze toward Ferdinand. The other gulps before hesitantly holding his lance in a defensive stance front of the other. It didn’t take much thought to put the two and two together as Felix likely hit Huberts… manhood. Dimitri was trying to offer the poor man help while Edelgard stood on the sidelines watching in horror at the entire situation going on before her.

“Mercedes.” Byleth speaks, getting the girls attention.

“Yes, professor?”

“Help your classmates out. I’ve got it covered here.”

She looked as if she had something else to say, but another sudden scream drew her attention. They looked back to see Felix chasing after the terrified Ferdinand. The others lance was abandoned as Felix was dual wielding both of their weapons currently screaming at him like a barbarian. Where is Syvlain? Wasn't he supposed to control the other from breaking formation? As if on cue, a distressed Sylvain runs after his comrade trying to stop him as both Dimitri and Edelgard were yelling at them to stop. Dimitri turns back at Byleth and offering him a sheepish smile. Well, sorta. His blue eyes looked more like a plea for help. Without another word, Mercedes nods and rushes to the other side of the field.

“Are you really fighting two houses at once?” Claude questions drawing Byleth’s attention once more. “Heh, an impressive display of confidence. Though I could say your tactics are rather… uncommon.”

Hilda who seemed to be watching the scene unfold as well looked at Byleth in shock. “What’s wrong with your class?” she questions.

Well, they were getting the job done. So, Byleth just shrugs before he charges in.

“Oh, I guess we’re fighting. All right then.” Claude says readying his bow. It was a sudden thing really. Hilda seemed to suddenly jump out and charge to meet Byleth head on. The turn of events makes Byleth pause for just a second changing his stance to defend himself from the girl’s attack. This halt seemed to be all that was needed for an arrow to just barely graze his cheek, its metal being felt by only the hairs of his skin, as Claude released his bow. 

“Hilda now!” he hears Claude shout.

Suddenly Hilda threw the axe in her hands. It flew fast in the air and would have made a very intimate contact with his face, if not for his quick reflexes. Impressive strength. Without a weapon, Hilda seems to just pout.

“Aw man was that really necessary? Claude, you said that plan would work.” Hilda shouts at the leader of the Golden Deer before walking off. Byleth turns his attention to the last member of the house. Cobalt blue eyes meeting viridian green. The staring contest lasted for a couple seconds before Claude grins at him. Lowering his bow, he puts his hands up in surrender.

“Alright, alright. You win.” he says laughing a little while shakeing his head “It would be idiotic of me to challenge you to a one on one duel especially since I have no arrows left.” Claude says sheepishly at him. With that, Byleth puts down his sword and hears another loud roar coming from the Black Eagle house. The two of them look back to the craze of the other battle going on to see Ferdinand in a tree? Mercedes was at the base while trying to assure the other that Felix is no longer going to harm him. Said boy looked like an angry and feral cat who was currently being carried away by an exhausted Sylvain. Turning slightly farther they notice Edelgard on the floor looking pissed and a now recovered Hubert panicking above her body. A scruffy looking Dimitri wore a regretful look. Those eyes turned back and met Byleth’s eyes before turning triumphant. 

In the sidelines some students looked to be either in states of shock or disbelief. Byleth took note on how most of the mercenaries were looking impressed while some knights looked confused at what on earth just happened. Jeralt seemed to just be shaking his head, but Byleth could see the small smile on his face.

“Well, I guess you won.” Claude says at him. “Wait. What happened to Professor Hanneman and Manuel-”

They didn’t need to wait long for that answer as both professors soon stepped out looking very irritated at the other. Part of Hanneman's coat looked to be forever ruined due to what seemed to be a very large fire mark. Looking up, Byleth saw the man’s glasses were cracked as well. Manuela on the other hand was covered in mud and dirt while her hair seemed to stick up in a way that seems to defy physics. Both professors had their hands up in surrender as they glared at each other. 

Jeralt coughs. “All right, that’s that!” he shouts getting everyones’ attention. “The winner of this mock battle is… The Blue Lion House!” 

“This victory is the result of everyone’s... hard work?” Dimitri says uncertainty. “Nonetheless, thank you, my friends. You did well.” 

⁂

Byleth was walking around in the Reception Hall after the battle. The adrenaline of a long fight finally receding leaving himself absolutely ravenous. The sound of multiple pattering feet drew his attention as he caught sight of multiple happy cubs.

“Professor! I’ve been looking for you.” Dimitri calls out at him as the rest of the Blue Lions surrounded him. “I was hoping we could all share a meal together. It could serve as both a victory celebration and a post-battle analysis. What do you think?” Dimitri offers as the rest of the class look expectantly at him.

“I’m invited?” he asks.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t you be?” Dimitri responds.

“Come now, Professor! We can’t very well celebrate without the key to our victory present.” Sylvain says.

“He’s right! He really is! Even from the sidelines, the battle was truly well, something!! We were only able to win because we had your help, Professor!” Annette cheers.

“Yes. Compared with that boar who knows nothing save frontal attacks, your tactics were nearly decent.” Felix chimes in.

“Felix! You really ought to stop picking fights with His Highness.” Ingrid chides him. “Plus, have you already forgotten how senseless you were on the field? I’m positive that Ferdinand will be haunted with nightmares of this battle for the rest of his days because of you.”

“Don’t worry, Ingrid. I encourage all to speak freely. And I must agree that the professor’s tactics were truly extraordinary even though it did not go to plan. I still have much to learn.” Dimitri cuts in.

“Oh, sure, but today was exhausting. I’m so hungry I can barely stand.” Mercedes speaks up.

“It would be best if we all begin the feast, no? Let’s head to the dining hall.” Ashe suggests smiling at everyone. They all agreed before dispersing, each figure moving to the place of mind. However, Dimitri stayed behind eyeing Byleth curiously. Byleth raises a brow at him.

“Professor. I’m sorry to intrude, but… you don’t look too happy for someone who just won.”

“You’re mistaken.” Byleth responds.

“You say that, but your eyes tell a different story. I know we only just met, so this may be difficult for you, but… I’d love nothing more than to share our happiness with you. Joy can be so fleeting, after all. We’re all in this together… so I hope you will consent.” Dimitri says smiling slightly before continuing. “I’m sure the rest of the class feels the very same. Well… come along, Professor. Let’s enjoy the fruits of our labor.”

⁂

As both Dimitri and Byleth arrived in the dining hall, the scene of all three houses sharing one table met their eyes. Everyone was engaged in their own conversations on the previous battle. Noticing their arrival, everyone waves over at them. Walking closer, Dedue and Sylvain scoot over allowing room for the two which they both situated themselves at.

“Wow, teach. I have to admit that I’m quite impressed by the skills you put out their. You practically were able to take out my entire class just by yourself!” Claude says. Byleth looks up at the man who was across from him. “How about you join my cla-”

“Claude.” Dimitri scolds.

“Im jesting, your princeliness.” Claude responds laughing a little.

“Well, although your fight was quite impressive” Edelgard speaks up before pausing and glancing at Felix. “Your students, were let’s say something else.”

Felix just clicks his tongue in annoyance. “It’s called strategy. Not like youre class would know.” he says giving a sly smile at the now slightly irritated Edelgard. She just decides to ignore him. “It’s a pity you chose the Blue Lions instead of the Black Eagles.” 

“Edelgard, may you also please refrain from making comments like that towards our professor?” Dimitri pleads from next to him giving Byleth an apologizing look.

She just hums. “I must say that with such skill like that, you are an alpha are you not?” Edelgard questions Byleth. In the corner of his eye, he notices Mercedes and Felix shuffle a little. Felix glaring at her while Sylvain who was situated next to the other looked to be trying to keep his friend from lashing out. He can feel the table suddenly becoming quieter as more ears start listening in on the conversation. He just shrugs at her.

She lets out a huff of air. “So, is that a yes? Being a talented mercenary such as yourself, there is no doubt in my mind that you are indeed a-

“Save your breath your highness. You should know as much as anyone that ones dynamic hold little meaning to their skill.” Claude says not even glancing at her.

“And you should know more than anyone not to interrupt a conversation, Claude.” she retorts back.

“My friends. This is a time of celebration, not senseless bickering.” Dimitri interrupts trying to quell the beginnings of an argument between the two leaders. 

Claude snorts. “That’s easy for you to say. Afterall, you won.”

“You guys really didn’t hold back!” Dorothea whines out. 

“Hey, if you guys aren't gonna eat your food, I’ll eat it for you.” Ralphael speaks gesturing to all the untouched plates before them. 

“Yeah, let’s eat!” Caspar shouts out before subsequently shoving an entire drumstick into his mouth. Besides him, a very tired looking Lindhardt scrunches his nose in disgust. “Please do not eat so fast.”

Caspar just glares at him and begins to speak, mouth still full of bird meat. “Welph est not mey phalt th-” he doesn’t get to finish his sentence as Lindhardt shoves his hand in front of his face shushing him. “And PLEASE refrain from talking with food in your mouth.” 

This little interaction caused some to chuckle before they all started digging into their meals. Joyful conversations could be heard left to right as students once again talked to their peers and those in other houses. Well, save for Ferdinand and Hubert who seemed to currently be having a glaring at eachother, but other than that, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Moving to eat the meal before him, Byleth takes a small bite of the meat. He does not know what it was, but it was certainly delicious. A vegetable purée covered the substance, giving it a fresh yet filling taste. Stuffing his face with more of this delectable meat, he fails to notice the way Dimitri seems to gaze at him curiously. The other’s eyes then crinkle in amusement at him before moving to eat his own dish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the past I always got angry at fanfic writers who say "I had so much schoolwork I couldn't write! I'm sorry!" or some other excuse like that after not updating in forever. However, now I'm that person who is making the same excuse cause YEAH, HIGHSCHOOL SUCKS! This fic will be slowburn? Well, idk. Byleth will likely develop romantic feelings around the same time in canon (like slightly before the ball). So, it will take a while. Dimitri however... BOI DO I GOTTA PLAN FOR YOU! Anyway, I hope you like the chapter! I shall see if I can edit it better later (cause this chapter isn't at all but you know what whatever)


	5. One’s Objective Stint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, hey teach-” Claude stopped midway his greeting before taking in the deceased-looking states of the Blue Lions. “What in the goddes-”
> 
> A task given and needing done.  
A fate awaiting but what is won?  
The start of future months ahead,  
as innocence will soon be lost,  
when lives are shed.

The air was cool to the touch as dusk settles in finally marking the end of the sun’s warm, welcoming arms. Byleth feels his eyelids growing heavy as the feast prior made him want nothing more than to curl up into his soft bed. Making his way back to his dorm to call it a night, he soon recalled that Lady Rhea wished to see him for he was told by both Hanneman and Manuela to meet her after the feast. Slightly upset by the new change of plans, Byleth sluggishly makes his way towards the Audience Chamber.

With a bit of walking, and himself being more acquainted to the interior of the monastery, Byleth was quickly able to make it to his place in mind. Looking up, he notices Seteth and Lady Rhea speaking among themselves before they pause and glance at Byleth. Noticing they were now staring at him, Byleth makes his way over to where they were standing before Rhea starts speaking.

“Your work with the students was remarkable. I can see Jeralt trained you well. However, I do hope you were able to bond with the students during this special occation.” she says, offering a gentle smile.

“I did.” Byleth responds. Although the battle was a chaotic mess, it was quite the experience for all sides. Whether the fight was more amusing or terrifying varies from person to person.

"Good. It would do nothing but please me more if you were to use this coming year to grow closer still." she adds on.

A loud cough came from Seteth drawing both of their attention, “The real fight is the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, which will take place during the Wavern Moon. You are expected to properly train your students so as not to humiliate the academy during the long-held tradition that is the coming battle.” he finishes eyeing Byleth with scrutiny. 

“As for today, I have called you here to tell you of your mission for the month ahead. Your class is to dispose of some bandits causing trouble nearby.” Rhea reveals seeming to turn the conversation to something else entirely.

“Bandits?” Byleth questions.

“Those affiliated with Garreg Mach Monastery have a moral obligation to help those in need, regardless of social standing.” Seteth explains. “Students are no exception. Each month, before the newly birthed moon departs, each house of students must complete their assigned mission. You shall work to complete the task at hand alongside your students and report back to the archbishop before the deadline. Understood?” 

Byleth just nods.

A yawn is soon heard in Byleth’s head. 

“Bandits they say…” Sothis speaks tiredly. 

_ You are awake. _

He hears a loud huff come from her.

“No duh I am awake. Now please pay attention to the advisor.” she says and Byleth returns his attention to Seteth.

“Your house leader should also be here. Once the Prince arrives, I will provide you two with the necessary details for your first mission. Be sure that you two remember the details for I despise repeating myself.” Seteth grunts out.

As if on cue the door bursts open and a slightly out of breath Dimitri rushes in. An anxious scent of pine trees and heavy snow following. 

“I am terribly sorry that I am late! I was fixing a kitchen mishap caused by some fellow peers.” he hastily offers before bowing apologetically.

“My, what a polite fellow.” Sothis mumbles out.

“Please, there is no need to make amends on such a simple act.” Rhea reasons waving him off. “I was just about to take my leave. Have a good night.” she says before making her exit. As they all watched her departing figure, Seteth begins to speak first, drawing all of their attention eyeing both Dimitri and Byleth.

“As I told the professor earlier, your mission for this month is to subdue some bandits.” he explains to Dimitri. Byleth watches as the young Prince’s posture seems to go ever so slightly tense. “The knights will support your class during the mission and are prepared to offer their assistance if necessary. In short,” Seteth locks his eyes onto Byleth’s “this is no mock battle. Be prepared for anything and you will receive a message from the knights when it is time to depart. Until then, use your time wisely.” he finishes sparing Byleth one last look before also leaving towards the same direction where Lady Rhea went.

“So, this will be our first true battle. I’m looking forward to fighting alongside you, Professor.” Dimitri says as the two are now alone.

“As am I.” Byleth replies.

“I didn’t really get to show my gratitude earlier did I? But during the mock battle, your commands were thoughtful and thorough, as was your strategy. With you on our side, I’m confident we will prevail.” the young prince continues eyes seeming to shine.

“Awe, he looks like a little cub!” Byleth hears Sothis coo.

“I’ll be sure to notify the rest of the class of our task for the month. But for now, I believe we should call it a night. Goodnight, professor.” Dimitri declares waving a goodbye before walking to likely the dormitories.

“You heed to the prince’s advise. Sleep does not seem like such a bad option right about now.” Sothis chimes in.

_ Didn’t you just sleep for an entire day? _

“Oh, hush you. Let me use your exhaustion as an excuse for my tiredness.” she says mid yawn. 

_ Verywell. _

Byleth then makes his way to his room and practically flings the door open once he arrived. Not even bothering changing into a nightgown, for he was far too exhausted to do so, he lands on the plush mattress and furs of the bed. Sleep seems to overtake him immediately as darkness surrounds him once more.

⁂

**Harpstring Moon**

Byleth walked sluggishly towards his father who takes one look at him before letting out a huff of air.

“You seem well.” Jeralt says jokingly.

Byleth just fixes him a dull stare causing the other to snort.

“Well, at the very least, are you adjusting to life at the monastery?” his father asks.

“Not quite.” Byleth responds quickly and honestly. With all the paper work he's been doing, he swears his hands have been aching more in the past few days than ever on the field of battle. He sees a small smile tug at his Jeralt’s lips.

“Heh, didn’t expect you to. When we mercenaries, I handled everything. I thought being thrown into a swarm of noble brats to teach would be a bit much for you.” 

Byleth just hums in agreement.

“By the way, I heard about those bandits. Your first assignment is to take them out, right? That’s fairly routine for you by now, but don’t forget it’s the first real taste of battle for those brats. It’ll be tougher to sleep at night if you let one of your little pupils die, so stay vigilant and lead them well.” Jeralt advises. “I wish I could offer you my support, but Lady Rhea won’t allow it. For now, I’ll try to figure out what she wants from you. I don’t mind you settling into your life here, but don’t let your guard down. Ever.”

There was something dark in the warning given to Byleth. What could have Lady Rhea possibly done to earn such distrust from Jeralt? 

“She does rub off on me the wrong way. There is something about her that I just can’t put my finger on.” Sothis provides. 

After agreeing with Sothis, Byleth gives a goodbye to his father before walking out. As he left the room and arrived outside, a pleasant feeling of warmth meets his skin. The air was cool yet toasty enough giving it the perfect temperature. Walking around and taking in the scenery, Byleth spots something out of the corner of his eye. He walks over to the stray object and eyes it curiously. Examining it closer, he realizes it was a Bag of Tea Leaves. 

“Who could have possibly lost it?” Sothis questions.

_ I do not know. _

“Well, try and find out.”

Looking at it farther, he smells a pleasant aroma of different fruits coming off it. Grabbing the lost item, Byleth starts looking around for the possible owner. As he scans the sea of students he then spots a familiar head of purple and walks over.

“Lorenz.”

Said boy was looking at some nearby roses before he turned his attention towards Byleth. A smell of birch wood and bergamot met his nose the closer he got to the boy. Nothing too heavy, for it was a beta scent. 

“Yes, professor?” the other asks curiously.

Byleth gestures to the bag in his hands. “Are these yours?”

Lorenz grabs the bag examining it before handing it back to the other. “No, but I wish that it was. The tea there seems to be a very limited fruit blend from the south. But if I were to guess who the owner of this fine tea is, it would be Ferdinand. I do believe he told me that this drink was to be one of his favorites.” he says in thought.

Byleth offers him a small thanks before rushing off to go look for the other noble. Turns out the boy was relatively nearby seeming to stand on the middle of the bridge leading to the church. Ferdinand currently looked to be lost in his head as he was staring out into the horizon on the large overpass. Walking over, Byleth was able to get a whiff of the other's scent. It was quite ironic for Ferdinand himself smelled of tea, but a heavy scent of copper marked the boy as an alpha. Lightly tapping him on the shoulder, the other jumps a little seeming startled before quickly turning to stare wide-eyed at Byleth. 

“O-oh, hello professor.” Ferdinand acknowledges, immediately straightening himself up. “You surprised me there.”

“I’m sorry.” Byleth just says.

Ferdinand just waves a dismissive hand at him. “No need to apologize. Now, if I may ask, for what business foretold must you see the heir to the Aegir family?”

“Are these yours?” Byleth asks him ignoring the introduction deciding instead to hand the ruffled up bag of tea towards the other.

Ferdinand eyes at the bag in his hands before his face lights up. “Why, yes they are! I was just looking for those.” he says grabbing the item from Byleth before turning and giving him a smile, “I must thank you for bringing these back to me.” he adds respectfully bowing a little.

Byleth just shrugs.

“Oh, is there something else that needs my immediate presence?” he asks cocking his head a little.

Byleth just shakes his head. “No-” Byleth pauses as he suddenly recalls yesterday's events. “Actually, I have come to apologize.”

“Um, if I may Professor, but for what?” he asks confused.

Byleth just shakes his head. “For the mock battle.”

Recognition seems to light up in Ferdinand’s features and Byleth can practically see the shivers coming from the boy when he recalls what had happened to him. 

“Wait what happened yesterday?” Sothis questions.

_ Scarring children happened. _

That only seemed to confuse her even more, but Byleth just returned his attention to the boy in front of him instead.

“I accept your apology. Although, I must say that some of your pupils did not have the most… ethical of chivalry, your skill is quite commendable. I look forward to battling you once more.” the young noble states.

Byleth just nods at the other before starting to make his leave, but Ferdinand seems to have other plans.

“Professor, I hope you realize that one petty battle does not make the eldest son of House Aegir quiver. I am more talented than anyone in my class- even Edelgard.” a sudden bright smile plastered onto his face as his eyes lit up. “I will lead to Empire to a bright, enlightened future.”

Byleth takes in how sure the young boy looked seeming to be radiating passion and affirmation. Many would have originally respond to such a claim with denial but Byleth himself found that he couldn’t. “I look forward to that.” he says rather in an assuring voice. 

Byleth hears Sothis snicker a little. “Wow, the little omega couldn’t make himself to crush his little cub’s dreams.” she says teasingly, but Byleth ignores her.

If possible, the boy’s face lights up even more.

Turning around, Byleth makes his leave before that cheery voice cried out once more.

“Oh, and I must insist that you join me for tea one day.” Ferdinand invites.

Byleth just briefly nods at the boy.

⁂

Many would say that a former uneducated mercenary gone professor trying to teach possibly the most intelligent group of young minds in all of Fodlan was ridiculous. Byleth for one would agree with that statement.

“Professor, if I may, if you don’t yet know the proper procedure for lectures, I will tell you all that I know. Assuming that’s agreeable to you, of course.” Dimitri offers.

Byleth turns to the notes piled up on his desk. Hanneman graciously offered him a copy of the usual curriculum the students are usually taught at the beginning of the year. Taking one of the papers, Byleth scanned the page. It was filled with different battle strategies and weapon use, something he knew from heart. 

“No, there is no need.” he mumbles out.

“Oh, are you sure?” Dimitri asks hesitantly.

Byleth just shrugs before immediately going into the lecture. He found it strange on how teaching felt almost natural to him. It was like giving instructions on the battlefield, but in a classroom instead. He feels his mouth moving quite quickly, though the same unemotional sound was coming from it. In the middle of drawing his simple, yet detailed depiction of a good offensive formation on the chalkboard, he decides to glance back at his students to make sure they were all listening. Instead, he was met with a wide-eyed group of Blue Lions. 

“Am I not teaching this well?” Byleth asks though he was met with no response.

He hears Ingrid cough a little as he turns his attention towards her. “Oh, absolutely not. We are all just curious on how you are so good at this, Professor?”

Byleth just raises an eyebrow at her.

“Yeah, not to be rude or anything, but I’m slightly surprised how informative you are.” Annette chimes in.

“I suppose I had nothing to worry about. I should have known that you would be a natural at this.” Dimitri adds on offering Byleth a big smile.

Unsure of how to deal with all his pupils’ praise, Byleth decides to go back into his lecture.

This system went on for a while. Byleth would teach them something that was ingrained into him as a child, and the Blue Lions would feed off his lectures like they were the best advice they ever received. They were quick learners and as he was preparing for another uneventful day, Byleth looked at his calender and realized that it was to be Annette's birthday. Quickly deciding to go to the market chose to buy the young girl flowers and selected on some nice yellow statice and birds of paradise. This little haul of florals caused him to walk into class a bit late, but as he hands the girl her gift he feels as if it was all worth it as the girl seemed to light up.

“Happy birthday.” 

“Wow, thanks professor!” Annette expresses happily before sniffing the flowers.

Byleth shrugs it off before he turns to the rest of the class. “Alright, we're heading to the training grounds.” 

“Awe, even on my special day?” the birthday girl whines out a little.

Byleth barely spares her a glance. “Yes.” he says in a monotone voice before walking out of the room. He swears he hears her let out a sputtered gasp and a loud laugh that sounded very much like Sylvain.

Arriving at the training grounds, the Blue Lions immediately go to grab their weapons of choice save for Mercedes and Annette who decide to use magic instead. The area was relatively empty except for a few knights here and there but it provided them more room to train. Just as Byleth was looking for his own training weapon, he realized that there were no more swords left on the racks, as all seemed to be currently occupied. 

Before Byleth could think much of it, a man seemed to have suddenly appeared next to him and wordlessly hands him a training sword. Looking up, Byleth meets the gaze of that of pale periwinkles. The man’s hair was a pale brown and looked familiar in a way but Byleth couldn’t put his finger on it. Much of the man’s face was covered due to a white mask he was wearing causing Byleth to be unable to take note of the other’s facial features. Wordlessly, Byleth grabs the offered weapon as the man just stares blankly at Byleth. His scent was hidden just like his own.

“So your the new professor.” the man states.

“I am.”

The other just hums before walking off without another word.

“Huh, that guy was strange. Yet, his personality did remind me a lot like yours.” Sothis comments and Byleth find himself agreeing. Walking back towards the rest of the class, Mercedes speaks up first.

“Ah, I see you’ve just met professor Jeritza?” the young girl asks.

“Jeritza?” Byleth questions. So that was the name of the man.

“He is a teacher at the Officers Academy and is in charge of armed combat training.” Dedue explains.

Byleth just takes in the new information before he decides to refocus on the task in hand. “As you all know, we’ll be fighting a group of bandits this month.” He says twirling the sword in his hand. “Light.” he thinks before turning towards the rest of the class. “It is one thing to learn the ways of battle, it is another to live it.” Byleth says eyeing each of their gazes before stopping on Felix’s. An unspoken challenge goes between them before the younger just scoffs. He stalk over towards Byleth and the rest of the Blue Lions seemed to diverge making room for the two to duel.

All is silent and a couple of moments passed before Byleth sees Felix’s muscles tense. The young noble rushes Byleth with a powerful attack. Hastily dodging, Byleth takes note on how quick the other omega was. An irritated scent comes from the other when he realizes that his sword missed. 

“Do take this battle seriously!” 

“I am.” Byleth shrugs out.

This only seems to aggravate the raven head more as he runs forward once again to charge at the other. Byleth raises his sword as the other’s swings down. The clash of wood met both their ears before Byleth changes his stance. He spins around and his hand grabs Felix’s arm before shifting his weight and launches the other far away, nearly hitting a wall. Grunting, the noble barely keeps himself upright before leveling Byleth with a cold stare and rushing the other once more. This time, Byleth just kicks the ground causing dust to scatter everywhere causing the boy to falter his attack. Byleth used the moment of vulnerability to finally engage offensively and whip his leg under the boy causing Felix to tumble down. His opponent landed onto the ground with a loud thud before trying to get back up but was met with Byleth’s sword pointed at him. Felix just glares at him before letting out a huff of air. 

“I yield.” he states begrudgingly. Immediately all the Blue Lions start rushing over. Mercedes already kneeling down next to Felix in order to aid the other.

“You are quite the skilled fighter I can tell you have much practice” Byleth starts and once all their attention was on him, he continues, “but you constantly tried to immobilize me. By your third initiation, I already figured out how you fight.” Felix just fixed him a leveled stare, but Byleth noticed that the boy was indeed listening intently. “There is an art to a battle. It is better to know the ways of your enemies, than they knowing your own. The same goes for all of you.” Byleth finishes glancing at all of the Blue Lions who nod at him.

“Either way, it was quite a fight.” Ashe says looking wide eyed at Byleth.

“Yeah, that was quite... something.” Dimitri says cheeks ever so slightly dusted pink. Sylvain, who was standing next to the other, lets out a loud snort. Before Byleth could question Dimitri if he was alright, Ingrid interrupts.

“Wow, I have never seen a technique like that before.” Ingrid states looking impressed. “Nor have I ever seen Felix be bested like that so quickly.” from the corner of his eye, Byleth sees that the other in question was glaring daggers at her, but Ingrid looked to be just ignoring it. “Where did you learn to fight dirty like that?” she asks.

“From the mercenaries.” Byleth dully says shrugging a little. She lets out a hum of thought before her hand tightens around her own lance. “It would be my honor to battle you next.” she says eyes shining. 

“Well, I want a refight.” Felix says from the ground as he was currently trying to shoo Mercedes away. 

“Oh no you don’t. Your gonna wait your turn.” Sylvain says before walking towards the boy and picking him up. Felix lets out a loud squawk before trying to struggle out of the other’s hold. Sylvain motions for Mercedes to follow and the girl looked to be currently trying to hide her amusement behind her hand.

Byleth hears Ingrid sigh from beside him. “I swear, those two are too much sometimes.” she says shaking her head before facing Byleth once more. “So, shall we duel?” she asks. Nodding, Byleth readies his stance. Ingrid’s green eye’s glint before she charges forward. The sound of clashing weapons echoing throughout the room.

⁂

Byleth goes to wipe the sweat off his brow as he glances at all the out of breath Blue Lions. He has duelled each of them at least twice and needless to say, Byleth felt the need of a break. 

Ingrid, Felix, and Dimitri all looked to be the walking dead, Sylvain was currently a mess of limbs, Ashe looked to be near passing out, Mercedes was currently exhausted after constantly healing everyone and was currently helping Dedue. Annette was the only one not as ruffled up due to Byleth giving her a bit of leisure due to it being her birthday. Yet, she still managed to land a spell on Byleth when the two of them dueled earlier. He rubs his shoulder at the now numb pain. His stomach still hurt from the time Dedue was able to land a solid punch on his abdomen due to a moment of distraction. 

“Professor, you really don’t go easy on us, huh?” Sylvain says jokingly out of breath. Byleth barely spares him a glance but the other decides to continue. “Hey, I’m curious and all, but even after all that training, you still are not letting out a scent.” as if to prove his point, Sylvain sniffs the air. “Now why is that?” he asks in a sort of mischievous way. 

“Sylvain, you don’t just ask people on their dynamics.” Ingrid chided him while wiping a towel on her forehead.

“Hey, I’m just curious.” Sylvain responds before turning back towards Byleth. “So, what dynamic are you?” be questions curiously. All the Blue Lions turn their attention to the two. 

“Tsk. They are quite the curious bunch.” Sothis expresses sounding exasperated. 

Just as Byleth was debating whether or not to answer, the door to the training grounds suddenly opened, revealing that of the Golden Deer class.

“Oh, hey teach-” Claude stopped midway his greeting before taking in the deceased-looking states of the Blue Lions. “What in the goddes-”

“D-did I just walk into a murder scene?” a young girl with pale white hair asked. Her eyes reminded Byleth of that of pink roses. 

“I wouldn’t say a murder scene, but the beginning of one.” Lorenz hushly says back to her looking troubled.

“Are they alright?” a girl with short hair asked looking concerned. From beside her, a boy with green hair, Ignatz Byleth remembers, seemed to be currently making sure Ashe was indeed not dead. Another girl with blue hair and tired eyes was slowly backing away out of the room looking to be scarred by the state of her peers. 

“We were just about to leave.” Byleth states dully. At those six words, all the Blue Lions perked up letting out a sigh of relief even Felix seeming glad that Byleth is finally finishing off the brutal training lesson.

“Right…” Claude says before continuing. “I heard your class is gonna take care of some nearby bandits. Is that why your training this hard? I wish my class was given a task as interesting as that.” he says rubbing his hand on the back of his hand.

“I certainly do not! Look at what the professor is putting them through!” Hilda screeches out, gesturing to Byleth’s class.

“Well, It’s good to get in a bit of training!” Raphael declares ecstatically from besides her.

“I do suppose I went too far…” Byleth expressed in thought.

“You think?” Sothis repeats monotone.

Clapping his hands, Byleth turns back towards the Lions. “Alright, lessons are done for the day.” Byleth swears he’s never seen a group of people ever run so fast. The students all quickly got up and put away their weapons haphazardly, Byleth sees Sylvain literally throwing his lance at the rack before each one of them ran out of the grounds, likely towards the saunas. 

Byleth just sighs as he pursues them outside, the laughs of the Golden Deer and Sothis following him as he leaves.

Stepping out, Byleth was slightly surprised that it was late into the afternoon. The cool air that met his skin was a welcomed feeling after the hours spent in the stuffy room of the Training Grounds. Although originally with the intent of trying out the Monastery's saunas, he feels as though some other action should be done for the remainder of what's left of the day. He's heard that the facility has a vast library according to Hanneman and he's been meaning to check it out for awhile. Although the Blue Lions were more than impressed by his knowledge of battle, Byleth believes it was all thrown away the moment more academic-like teachings were called for. He has never really looked into crest history nor the arts of liturature and Byleth would rather not make a fool of himself in front of Faergus’ most prized pupils. With a new goal set in mind, Byleth turns around, heading to the new destination.

It did not take long for him to find the vast area. Walking into the room, Byleth saw the high walls aligned with stacks of shelves, each holding masses of literature. Students were situated in the rows of tables as they fed off the knowledge that these paperbacks provided. Distracted by all the novels and editions decorating the place, Byleth nearly bumped into an elderly man. The man fumbled a bit causing the book he was carrying to drop. Thinking quickly, Byleth was able to catch the piece of literature before it fell onto the ground. 

“Pardon me. I am quite sorry for nearly hitting you there, young man.” the elder says.

Byleth just waves him off. “It is nothing.” Byleth mumbles out handing the book back to the other.

“Nonetheless, I should apologize.” he then seems to fix his eyes to meet Byleth’s. “If I may, your the new professor, correct?” he asks.

“Yes.” Byleth responds.

“I thought so. My name is Thomas and I am the librarian in this establishment.” the other introduces. “What brings you here this fine evening?”

"Just looking around." Byleth responds simply. 

"I see you are not much of a talker." Thomas replies smiling a little. "Verywell, I shall leave you to it. Feel free to come to me if you need any aid." they other adds on before moving away. Byleth watches as the man leaves. He held no scent just like Byleth himself, but there was just something about him that pushed him the wrong way. The ringing of the Monastery's bells could be heard meaning the midnight will soon befall them in a couple of hour's moments. He sees many students quietly get up likely calling the end of yet another day and heading back to the dormitories. Thinking back into the task in hand, Byleth goes to look for a possible book on crests and lineage. Spotting a good book on the shelf Byleth reached for it only for it to be grabbed by another hand. 

Turning around, he sees a boy looking up at him with tired eyes. Linhardt was his name if Byleth recalled quietly.

"Sorry." the boy says yawning a little, "But I'll be needing this book, Professor." Byleth watched as the boy seemed to be fighting his heavy eye lids. A scent of paper and ink wafted off the other, yet a sharp piercing essence of wind cut through it all. 

Byleth just shakes his head at the other boy, "Don't worry about it." with that he was about to leave, but recalls Edelgard saying that the boy was quite the learning. "Actually..." Byleth turns back at Linhardt, the poor boy looking slightly upset that the conversation wasn't over. "Do you have any book recommendations on crests or linage?"

It was like a switch was flipped. The other suddenly seemed to spring to life as a small smile soon was plastered on the once tired face, "Why, yes I do. What kind of information are you looking for?" he asks.

Byleth honesty has no clue, but as he was trying to formulate a response, the other practically dragged him to the other side of the library. "If you are unsure I must recommend this one of house Itha. Or this one of house Bergliez. There is also-

Something tells Byleth that he's going to be here for a long night. The answer was yes, yes he was. After a few hours of listening to Linhardt rant, Byleth was finally able to escape the boy with a handful of books, that he understood nothing about. He shuffled his way back to his room, slightly wishing that he joined the Blue Lions in the sauna. Yet the moment he entered his room and layed on the bed, he found that he wasn't tired. Sighing a little, he listens as the crickets chirp in the dead of night. Sothis too seemed to have went to sleep ages ago. Sighing a little, Byleth lights a small candle and grabs randomly at a book before sitting down comfortably on his desk. Opening the novel to a random page, Byleth allows his eyes to wonder.

_ The History of Fodlan, Part I _

_ -Imperial Year 1: The Founding of the Adrestian Empire- _

_In the first year of our calendar, the glorious Adrestian Empire was founded, Its name was gifted by the oracle-_

His eyes wonder the pages looking at chapter to chapter. Byleth doesn't know when he fell to sleep, but he does remember questioning why he has never known anything up until now. Was he always this ignorant of the word, or was it because of something else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dynamics of people introduced:  
Alphas: Jeralt, Edelgard, Dimitri, Claude, Hubert, Ferdinand, Petra, Caspar, Dorothea, Lindhardt, Dedue, Sylvain, Hilda, Raphael, Leonie  
Betas: Bernadetta, Ingrid, Annette, Ashe, Ignatz, Lorenz, Marianne, Lysithea  
Omegas: Byleth, Sothis, Mercedes, Felix  
???: Rhea, Seteth, Flayn, Jeritza, Thomas
> 
> HI I'M BACK! Boy, it's been forever. However, let me rant first. I'm adding this dynamic chart to the end of each chapter now, so you guys know what every is. I'm changing Ashe's dynamic to a beta, because I feel like it fits better. Also, like I know that the lost items for Tea Leaves is done in the Blue Sea Moon and is found in the Black Eagles Classroom but like meh. You guys probably also noticed how I changed a lot of game mechanics/canon dialogue (ima do that a lot in the fic). OMG JERITZA! AHHH that update was from a while back tho. I'm also sad that he's only recruitable in the Black Eagles route tho... hmm... but in this fic... Meh, who knows? Oh, have I told you guys of my utter frustration after missing my district’s orchestra cutoffs by ONE point like a week ago?! That was fun and I want to cry. 
> 
> In all seriousness though, some good things did happen. I may not have made districts, but I’m pretty much guaranteed a spot in different orchestras. Plus, I got Pokemon Shield and it has stolen my life from Fire Emblem for a while. I'm gonna edit this chapter and prior ones a lot soon (I'm lazy sorry). I’ll see if I can update more consistently now, but either way, HAVE A GREAT DAY! (lol I rhymed there.) (p.s omg my summary was so freaking cheasy! I was like, "Idk what to write, so ima write a 'poem' XD)


	6. A Plunderer’s Overture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They call him the Ashen Demon because he feels no emotion, but as Byleth looks at the Lion’s tired and worn out features, he’s beginning to think maybe that’s not true."
> 
> To change your fate,  
then ghosts are added.  
I feel less sane,  
as I watch them-  
the dead cutting into your vain.

“Professor. We just got word from the knights that the last of the thieves have been cornered. They’re currently situated in Zanado, the Red Canyon.” Dimitri informs him.

“Just as planned. We can’t allow these underhanded thieves get away afterall.” Ingrid supplies which Ashe nods eagerly to.

“Yeah, let’s work together and do our best to take them down!” Ashe adds on, the young beta’s eyes seeming to shine. While the others agreed, Dedue just seemed to shake his head.

“It matters not who we’re up against. They will not harm His Highness.” 

“Hmph. We’re just fighting common thieves, right? I doubt they would be much of a challenge if at all.” Felix responds haughty. 

“Well, aren’t you a spoilsport. I’m actually quite excited myself. Who knows… There may even be some cute thieves bunched up in there.” Sylvain responds nudging the other. Felix’s scowl just seems to deepen as he ignores the ginger haired man’s antics.

“Hmm at any rate, a real battle is a great opportunity for us to see how far we’ve come.” Annette pipes up.

“True. The mock battle was a success. We’ll be fine so long as we stay the course, right professor?” Mercedes responds before directing the conversation to Byleth. In truth, Byleth was uncertain. He was uncertain whether or not he will be able to protect them when they finally face the cruelty of a battle. Mock battle be damned. This is a game of chance, and they’re betting their lives. However, he could not bear to break the joyful atmosphere that shrouded him. So, instead he nods at Mercedes’ statement. The Blue Lions all seem to be satisfied by his response before dispersing. As Byleth watched them trickle away, a cough draws his attention. There stood Dimitri, the boy seeming to eye at Byleth curiously.

“Um, in case you are still feeling a bit precarious, I hope that remembering that we have the knights on our side might help.” Dimitri supplies.

Byleth just shakes his head, “There was just so much excitement…” he mumbles out.

This seemed to have caused a small chuckle to arise from the other. “Perhaps we are a bit overly excited. Ah! Speaking of excitement, I heard that Jeralt is once again one of the Knights of Seiros.” Dimitri claims keeping the conversation going. “Perhaps we’ll have the good fortune of seeing you two fight side by side.”

Byleth just shrugs. “We’ve fought together many times.”

“Oh, of course. I apologize for letting my childish whims get the better of me.” Dimitri apologizes sheepishly. “It’s not everyday I get to witness the famed Blade Breaker and Ashen Demon battle as one. It would have been quite a sight to see.”

Dimitri looked to be in deep thought, as if his mind was already conjuring the possible sight of Byleth and his father fighting alongside each other. Just as quickly as his face looked to be that of an innocent child daydreaming, his face suddenly seemed to become more sullen, bright, blue eyes turning dark and murky.

“In all honesty, I’m a bit jealous. My parents are no longer around.” Dimitri reveals, voice seeming slightly strained.

“No longer around?” Byleth asks immediately wondering why he asked such a idiotic question. He hears Sothis smack her own face. The girl seeming to mumble how senseless he is and Byleth can’t help but agree. 

“They… they died. Both of them. I’m all that remains of them now…” 

A cloud of awkwardness surrounded them making Byleth wish that instead of learning how to swing a blade all these years, he grasped the concept of simple conversing. For even the sharpest of blades couldn’t cut away at the stiff atmosphere that engulfed them. Before Byleth could even form a disastrous attempt at brightening up the young alpha, he was mercifully saved when the other decided to speak first.

“Anyhow, I did not mean to make you uncomfortable. I’m sorry to bore you with such things.” Dimitri says rubbing his neck timidly. 

The sound of pattering footsteps draws both of their attention. “Hey, what’s taking you guys so long?!” Annette cries out “We’re waiting for the two of you slow pokes! Hurry up!” the young girl scolds before running off once more.

A small sigh escapes Dimitri, but Byleth could tell that the other was seeming to cheer up once more, ”I’d say that’s our cue for us to depart. Eh, Professor?” 

Nodding a small confirmation, the two begin to make their way to where the rest of the class was located.

⁂

The bright sun shone down on them as they made their way to the canyon. The sound of heavy plated metal clanged together making a steady beat as they trudged on. Some knights were situated on their armored horses seeming to glisten underneath the morning’s bright rays. And then there was…

“Journey from distant worlds to still the coming night-” A chorus of loud voices sang out all at once. Byleth looked behind him seeing many of Jeralt’s mercenaries singing with such passion and vigor as they kept on their discordant chorale. His father insisted that some of them join him on today's mission. Both Annette and Mercedes seemed to have joined in their song while the rest of the Blue Lions and Knights watched on at the ongoing performance for the last couple of hours. A joyful scent radiating from all of them, calming everyone's nerves of whats to come.

“Do they always do this?” Ashe asks from next to him, the young beta humming slightly along with the others.

“They do this all the time.” Byleth states dully at the boy.

“Oh, if that’s the case should I join in on the song as well?” Sothis suggests.

_ I rather you not. So, please don’t. _

Sothis just lets out a huff but decides to oblige to his request nonetheless.

An arm suddenly slings around his shoulder and Byleth turns and is met with the cheery faces of his fellow mercenaries. “Come on Byleth, you should join us!” At that suggestion, all the other mercs turn to look at him as if expecting him to fulfill their request. Looking around, Byleth takes note on how all eyes seemed to be on him, both the Blue Lions and Knights now listening in on their conversation.

Unwrapping the arm on his shoulder, Byleth wipes off nonexistent dust before walking along, “Not today.” he responds simply. This only seemed to cause a great deal of whining to be heard from the mercenaries. 

“Aw, come on. Don’t be embarrassed, your voice is literally that of an angel!” one of them says before a wave of agreement follows.

“Wait, you sing, Professor?” Annette questions.

“Yeah, and he’s real good at it too! The first time we heard it, we weren’t sure where it was coming from. Then we saw a small Byleth singing and we were all so shocked because the kid never talked! Didn’t even think the little guy could sing.” one says before pinching Byleth’s cheeks. Byleth just sighs before giving up trying to shoo the others away, relenting to his fate of constant teasing as always. 

“Oh, Professor, you must sing for us!” Mercedes says clasping her hands together as she looks up at him in pleading, puppy dog eyes. Annette and a few others deciding to join her in the act. Byleth is having none of it.

“Maybe next time.” he sighs out again.

With a few more begging, everyone soon realizes that Byleth would stay true to his word and they eventually give up. The sound of broken notes filled the air once more and Byleth watches on wondering when they will be arriving at their destination. However, he did not need to wait long for that answer as a sudden shout reached everyone’s ears.

Silence took its root as laughter soon died into uncertainty and weariness. A horse’s gallop sounded through the now soundless surrounding as Byleth looked out into the distance to see one of the church’s knights seeming to frantically come in their direction. The horse came to a halt just a few feet away from Byleth and the scent of copper met his nose first before he could even take note of the crimson redness of the soldiers abdomen. 

“They're here.” the knight mumbles out before seeming to fall unconscious. His body went limp as it slid off the steed, people rushing in to help the injured man. The Lions held their breath as they witness the bloodied man seeming to fight for his life. Looking up, Byleth sees a group of thieves far off into the distance. A sound of metal sliced the air as they all drew out their weapons staring down at the enemy seeming oh so far, yet oh so close.

“So, it is finally time we are taking the children into battle?” Sothis asks and Byleth couldn’t find it within himself to respond to her, but his silence seemed to speak for him.

“I-I see. I am not certain I will be able to sleep soundly after beholding something like that…” Sothis says and he can’t help but agree. He can see the way Annette’s fingers are trembling, the way Ashe constantly pulled at the strings of his bow, the way Mercedes was looking up as if she were praying. Byleth saw the way Ingrid, Sylvain, and Felix all stood closer than usual, the way Dedue’s jaw was clenched or the way Dimitri kept flexing his fingers on his lance. Byelth noticed all of it. 

_ What if they die? _

“They will not.” Sothis says with such certainty that it causes him to nearly take a step back.

_ But how- _

“I shall allow you to turn back the hands of time.” Sothis cuts him off. Understanding soon washes over Byleth. “However, know this power is not infinite.” she immediately warns.

“The thieves must have already fallen back.” Dimitri states drawing Byleth’s attention back to the present.

“The knights chased us all the way here?!” A loud booming voice shouts out. Byleth looks over the ruins and sees a familiar figure in the distance.

“Was that not the man that you spared?” Sothis questions.

_ I made the wrong choice. _

Sothis lets out a hum of agreement before a small gasp arises from the prince. Byleth looks at the other for Dimitri’s eyes were ever so slightly widened. It seems that Byleth is not the only one that remembers that fateful encounter with the thief in Remire. The prince’s hand clasped on his lance so hard that some of the metal dented. Quickly seeing how the weapon was about to break in half, Byleth put a steady hand on the other’s shoulder. Cold, blue eyes once again met his own and as if realizing what he was doing, Dimitri relaxes his hand before a calm yet determined expression is placed on his features. Recognizing that the other had calmed down, Byleth draws his hand away.

“It seems that there is a back road to the west. Let’s split up and approach from the west and the front.” Dimitri informs Byleth. “If we advance cleverly, we attack from both sides and gain the advantage. I’ll leave the rest to you, Professor.” 

Byleth nods at the other before turning back towards the enemy. There was this tense moment where both sides did nothing. It was as if a wordless agreement passed between them, that one will emerge victorious, while the other will lose more then just their dignity.

And Byleth hates losing.

With one last glance, Byleth gives the signal to attack. He doesn’t even wait for the others as he charges in already eyeing his first target. If there is one thing he wishes for, it's to spare these children from the spoils of battle. Wanting to keep their hands clear from the crimson liquid. With a flick of the wrist, Byleth takes out a concealed dagger and watches as it lands on a thief’s artery. The other seeming to be choke on his own blood in the most horrid of fashions before ultimately falling to death's arms.

Byleth felt nothing.

Screaming could be heard as he looks back and sees the Lions, mercenaries, and knights alike all rush in to aid him. Each of them in large groups as they rushed the enemy.

“Chief, let’s get out of here! There’s no way we can win against them!” one of the thieves yells out from far ahead.

“Shut your dumb mouth! Where would we go at this point? You can’t be a thief if you fear death!” their leader shouts back.

“Mercedes, Sylvain, Ashe, come with me! Dimitri, lead the others to the west.” he orders through all the chaos. Byleth watches as the Lions scramble to get into position before leading them further into battle.

Just as they were advancing, Byleth hears a loud grunt come from Sylvain. Quickly whipping his head, he sees as the other struggles on a one to one duel with a much bigger looking thief. His student was much quicker than the enemy in front of him, able to dodge attack after attack the man let on. Just as Sylvain was able to evade another swing from the man, the boy's eyes widen as the other seemed to have predicted his movement. The rusty axe grazing the young alphas cheek as he stumbles down, lance falling from his grip.

The once frustrated thief eyes cockily and angrily at the red head as he goes in to attack, his bloodied axe aiming for Sylvain's head. Just as Byleth thought the blunt metal was going to meet the other's skin, Ashe lets an arrow pierce the sky. The young beta letting out a long held breath as it meets the bandits hand. The man screams in pain as he lets his weapon fall from his grasp. With that, Sylvain grabs the man's weapon and rushes in letting the other's own weapon plunge into the man’s heart. The bandit's blood splattered on Sylvain’s face, making the ginger’s hair seem redder than before.

“Please don’t hate me,” Sylvain whispers at the other as he takes the axe out, the man going limp in his grasp before finally falling onto the ground. “I had to do it.” he whispers out trying to convince himself, throwing the axe away, grabbing his fallen lance instead.

Mercedes rushes to the other in order to aid him of his injuries likely to heal the small cuts and bruises the other sustained. Noticing that everything was alright now, he turns around trying to see how many thieves are left. Yet, a loud scream arose from Sothis causing Byleth’s ears to ring, but it was nothing compared to the screaming of his students. Quickly turning back, he saw a sword plunged into Mercedes chest. A bandit twisting and turning it in a gruesome manner as the girl’s once calming lilac eyes stared at Byleth in horror before growing lifeless. Byleth hears Annette’s shout on the other side of the battlefield watching as her old comrade is killed mercilessly, her now lifeless body almost unrecognizable as the bandit draws his sword up cutting the corpse in half. 

Mercedes just died. 

The thought rung through Byleth's head. A girl who Byleth only knew for a month yet quickly realized how amiable she was. A girl whose kindness shone doors for others. A girl who just a couple days prior gave Byleth a warm thanks as he handed her a bundle of delphiniums and violets for her birthday. A girl who had another year added yet died all too young.

Byleth hears Sothis’ and everyone’s shouts and he doesn’t need to be told twice on what to do. 

He feels as time rewinds, the familiar scene appearing once more. Mercedes running toward Sylvain in order to help the other, but this time Byleth sees the bandit hidden so cleverly out of view. Just as Mercedes was about to let her magic roar to life, Byleth quickly springs up to block the upcoming blade from the thief aiming at the girl. Mercedes eyes widen ever so slightly when she notices what could have happened to her- what did happen to her. But that was in a different time and Byleth will not let it happen again. With a swing he allows his blade to slash at the thieves dominant arm causing the other to falter, their voice crying out in pain and agony. Just then, one of Ashe’s arrows flew and hit the bandit straight on the head, ultimately killing them. Byleth hears Mercedes let out a shuddering sigh.

“I hope the goddess blesses them to rest in peace…” she says voice wavering. 

“To still pray for the salvation of someone who just killed- No. Tried to kill her. I- She is too forgiving.” Sothis murmurs. Byleth can’t help but agree. He may have changed her fate, but the image of her dead body is still freshly ingrained in his mind. The lifeless body of hers making the one before him seeming to be only that of a ghost. Byleth quickly shakes the thought away, they are at battle and unless he wants to have the same fate Mercedes did, he needs to concentrate.

Quickly leading the charge, the four of them met up with the rest of the group once finishing with most of the bandits. The other blue lions seemed to be littered with small bruises, but no major injury was present. Byleth took in the sight on how everyone's clothes were stained with blood, all not their own. The heavy scent of the copper filled the air making the air grimmy. Dark expressions all laid on their features as Byleth felt the grief radiating off of his pupils.

“I know they are just thieves, but this never gets easier for me…” Dimitri murmurs out looking sullen and gloomy. A small tsk could be heard coming from Felix, but the boy said nothing. Byleth looked down at his own hands, they were still clean of blood. 

They always were.

No matter how many lives he took, they were always clean. No ghost of the crimson liquid to be seen no matter how many fell by his hand. The Ashen Demon. A mercenary said to be able to kill without a change of feature nor speckle of blood. Glancing back at the lions, Byleth realized that he would gladly take even more lives if that meant that his students could hold a bit more of their humanity. 

For he never had his.

Looking up, Byleth notices that they were close. Their leader was just a few steps ahead as the rest of the thieves were scattered. Some knights and mercenaries split off to deal with the straglers as the bandits were now highly outnumbered by their group. Calmly, Byleth walks up to the leader. He sees how some of the thieves nearby flinch back, eyeing him warily and their commander doing the same.

“Y-you’re… It can’t be! The mercenary from before? So what, now you’re pals with the knights?” the leader grunts out glaring at Byleth. 

Flashes of Remire come rushing back at Byleth. Recollections on how the man fought seeming to come in an ongoing stream. Byleth remembers how the man tended to prefer his right hand, the stance he would use as he charged forward, the pain of the axe as it plunged into his ski- “Dodge!” Sothis cries out.

Coming out of his trance, Byleth narrowly dodges the axe, the rusted metal clanging onto the rocky floor instead. The leader grunts out in annoyance before staring down at Byleth once more. “Wipe that cold stare off your stupid face! I’ll kill you and your pesky brats!” he yells out before charging once more at Byleth. It was like history repeated itself. The same attack used once at Remire was being used once again in the Red Canyon. Byleth feels his arms moving on its own as he expertly evades the man's axe. Sidestepping out of the way, he sees the brief moment of shock on the others face as he swipes his legs under him causing the other to fumble onto the ground. The man’s weapon long forgotten as its skits far away on the dirt. He glared up at Byleth with such fury, but Byleth felt nothing.

It all felt so familiar yet not. Just then, Byleth realizes why. In the corner of his eye, he could see the prince's features. He remembers Dimitri’s look of mercy back in Remire toward the man currently beneath Byleth. Yet, now all Byleth could see is the prince’s down turned eyes, refusing to look at the scene in front of him as his hand grasped on the same shoulder Byleth placed his own on to reassure the other earlier. The Blue Lions all looked away as Byleth was about to do the inevitable. Byleth stared down at the man beneath him, the scent of dirt and musk meeting his nose. The alpha glared up at him before growling lowly.

“You really are a demon. To the Valley of Torment with yo-” the man didn’t get to finish his sentence as Byleth plunged his sword into the other. He watched as the others eyes slowly became dull as the life was slowly being sucked away. 

“I should have never listened to that idiot… What a mistake…” he mutters out before death inevitably claims him. Byleth watches as the man seems to crumble, the life and vigor that was once there seeming to dissipate to a mere shadow as soulless eyes gaze into his own. Getting up, Byleth took his sword along with him out of the man’s chest. With a flick of the wrist, the wine-like liquid stained the dirt red. By this point the rest of the knights have either captured the remaining thieves or slayed them. Byleth once again looked at his hands, and once again they were clean. Glancing at everyone else, he sees their clothing splattered with the red liquid that he is all too familiar with. Their scents all masked up with nothing but the stench of the coppery fluid. How much he wishes that he could take some of theirs in order to lessen their pain.

They call him the Ashen Demon because he feels no emotion, but as Byleth looks at the Lion’s tired and worn out features, he’s beginning to think maybe that’s not true. 

As the others nod at Byleth and go to a nearby river to wash up, Byleth can’t help but stare at the corpse below him. He lets out a small sigh, before reaching into his cloak and taking out a small dried up purple hyacinth, placing it on the man he has just killed. Sothis decides to say nothing as he gets up and walks away, leaving the death of battle behind him. Byleth stares at his surroundings and feels an air of forgotten lull of calmness radiate from around them much different from the disturbance earlier.

_ I remember this being a peaceful place. _ Byleth says to her as the other lets out a slight huff of air.

“Although the battle’s at an end, do not feel too at ease.” she warns “But I too am quite fascinated by this place. Though as far as I can tell, this is your first time here…”

_ Have you been here before, Sothis? _Byleth questions her.

“Here? I daresay it would be impossible to have forgotten such a place as this. I must admit I am unsure. Beyond the name and this strange feeling of familiarity, I can’t seem to remember anything about this place.” she says sadly. “And yet… a great depth of emotion is tied to that sense of familiarity. Like joy and sorrow. Pain and love. And all things in between…” Sothis says as Byleth looks around.

“If I was somehow here before, I wonder what took place…” Sothis says in a hushed whisper.

“Professor?” Dimitri says walking up to Byleth drawing his attention. The scent of pine trees emitted from the other gave the sordid air a much needed cleanse. The young prince looked to be less ruffled up, likely cleaning himself in the natural springs nearby. “We should return to the monastery soon. We’re all ready for the journey.” 

Byleth nods before following the other. Silence surrounding them except for the voice in his head.

“So, it is time to depart. But know that time reveals all things. One day, I will remember that which I have lost…” Sothis says determinedly. “Oh, by the way. It seems you’ve earned my gratitude. The thieves who came here are no more.”

_ Why are you grateful? _

“I am not sure myself, yet I am grateful all the same.” she responds. 

⁂

“We’re finally back. I’ll leave the report to Lady Rhea in your hands, Professor.” Dimitri says. The rest of the Lions likely went to the sauna to freshen up after a long day. Post battle caused all his pupils to not be in the best of moods, making Byleth wish to not push then too much for the coming time. Yet for the knights and mercenaries, they instead scattered off immediately after arrival in the Monastery to finish the rest of the day’s duty's on hand.

Cutting off from his thoughts, Byleth notices that the prince looked as if he wanted to speak more. However, just as Dimitri was about to start, it all seemed to die in his throat as the sound of footsteps approached them.

“Huh… Edelgard.” he says slightly confused as two figures walk up to them one of the girl in question and the other being Manuela standing beside her.

“Does the Black Eagle House have a mission to see to? If so, please do take care, Edelgard. You can never dismiss the possibility of the worst case scenario.”

The Black Eagles house leader lets out a slightly annoyed huff. “There’s no need to state the obvious, Dimitri. But tell me… Why the concern? Perhaps you doubt my abilities?” she asks in a slightly joking manner, but a scent of displeasure came off of her all the same.

Sensing the other alpha’s unhappiness Dimitri quickly tries to make amends. “That’s not what I meant. If I’ve offended you, I hope you’ll accept my apology.” the prince immediately says back. Byleth and Manuela share a look as an awkward air settles between the two royals.

Edelgard just shakes her head. “Don’t worry about it. I would be rather disappointed if you did indeed embody such lack of insight.” she responds back at Dimitri before settling her gaze at Manuela. “Professor, we must hurry. Everyone’s waiting on you.” she says before walking off, sparing a glance at Byleth. 

“I suppose I should be off too. Try not to let her get to you, Dimitri. I promise you, there’s no need for concern.” Manuela says before pursuing her pupil.

Dimitri lets out a long sigh, one that sounded of deep thought.

“Puppy love?” Byleth questions.

He’s surprised when Dimitri lets out a loud laugh, it rang through the halls before the prince shakes his head. “Heh, good one Professor. I am surprised that you are able to joke like that.” he says eyes crinkling in amusement smiling down at Byleth before shaking his head. “I’ll tell you all about it… some other time.”

With that confirmation, Byleth nods a farewell at the other before heading off to go see the archbishop, trying to ignore the feeling of the prince’s eyes staring at him all the way till the exit of the hall.

⁂

“So, you have safely disposed of those bandits. I pray that their souls find salvation.” Lady Rhea says. “But why did they target the students to begin with? We must further investigate the true cause of all that took place. Until we know more, I ask that you support the students and relieve them of any unnecessary worry.”

“I will do all that I can.” Byleth replies. 

“Good. I have high expectations for you.” Rhea replies. “By the way, how was your time in Zanado? Legend has it, in ancient times, a goddess alighted upon this world in that very canyon. For a goddess from the heavens, Zanado could only have been a temporary haven.”

“A goddess?” Byleth questions feeling Sothis becoming intrigued as well. He recalls that nights ago, reading of possibly something of the manner, but his memory was hazy after today's events. Yet Rhea seemed to be more than happy to oblige to his query.

“Long ago, the divine Seiros received a revelation from the goddess. A gift, to help guide the lost. The goddess is always watching over Fodlan from her kingdom above.” she says. “However, in ancient times, the goddess graced this world with her presence and offered salvation to the people here. She is the mother of all life, the arbiter of every soul.”

“My father never told me.”

“I see.” Rhea says looking downcast. “During your time here, I pray that you come to devote yourself to the teachings of Seiros.”

A sound of footsteps could be heard as Seteth walks in the man looking slightly surprised to see Byleth, “Uh… Lady Rhea, I am sorry to interrupt. There is something I must ask about in regard to those bandits…” he whispers in a hushed voice to the other.

“Verywell. Professor, we shall continue our discussion when we next meet.” she says to Byleth and he takes that as his cue to leave.

Walking out, he hears Sothis’ voice sounding to be that of deep concentration.

“A goddess… I have no memory of her. But then… I have no memory at all!” she yells frustratedly. “Oh, how bothersome! It is though I know… and yet I don’t. Perhaps Zanado was my home back when the goddess walked the land. If so… What does that make me now? A ghost?”

_ I don’t know. _ Byleth answers honestly.

“Hmm… No. That cannot be. I am most certainly alive. Of course, we also have the mystery of why I’m here with you. Is it somehow connected? Perhaps some past regret is stopping me from moving on, and now I’m forced to stay with you instead…” She adds on. “No, that’s not it! I can’t believe in such a meaningless existence! I… I…” it was like the flame to a candle came to a halt ad she yawns drowsily before going into a deep slumber.

Silence overtakes Byleth’s ears once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dynamics of people introduced:  
Alphas: Jeralt, Edelgard, Dimitri, Claude, Hubert, Ferdinand, Petra, Caspar, Dorothea, Lindhardt, Dedue, Sylvain, Hilda, Raphael, Leonie  
Betas: Bernadetta, Ingrid, Annette, Ashe, Ignatz, Lorenz, Marianne, Lysithea  
Omegas: Byleth, Sothis, Mercedes, Felix  
???: Rhea, Seteth, Flayn, Jeritza, Thomas
> 
> Okay so how long has it been since I updated??? It's been awhile and I wrote this chapter out ages ago, but I didn't edit it until yesterday! Ahhhh I'm sorry! I also changed the prior chapter a lot :/ and that will likely happen with this one too. In fact, I'm planning on editing the whole thing soon because my writing SUCKS! So, i'm sorry if a lot of prior chapters and dialogue change/are added. BTW can we talk about how male Byleth's Sothis outfit is TERRIBLE like why you do this to me?! I want him to show skin and he looks stupid! Anyways yeah that's all I wanted to say. OH! I hope the next chapter will be out in like a week btw but so far idk (cause of my lazy self)


	7. A Fragrance of Brew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You're starting to care for the little headaches… even I am. Even if you don’t know it, you’re beginning to feel a protective instinct over them, aren't you?”
> 
> pro·tec·tive  
adjective  
having or showing a strong wish to keep someone or something safe from harm.

**Garland Moon**

“Professor, I have a new mission for your students.” Lady Rhea tells him on the first day of the new moon. Seteth stood just next to her, as always. His eyes bore into Byleth which he himself countered with his own unfaltering stare. Byleth raises an eyebrow at them, wondering what possible task is in hand. Just the day prior, they took down those bandits, and now to be given another mission so soon afterward does seem a bit hasty. 

“We have received reports that Lord Lonato has rallied troops against the Holy Church of Seiros.” Seteth explains without detailing further as if expecting Byleth to understand his statement entirely.

Lord Lonato. The name sounds familiar, but he is unsure of where to place it. Like a ringing bell the name brings, but dull enough to hold no significance.

“Who is Lord Lonato?” Byleth asks instead already sensing the advisors disappointment by his lackluster knowledge.

“Lord Lonato is a minor lord of the Kingdom. He has been showing hostility toward the church for some time now.” Rhea explains. “I would like for your class to travel with the knights near guard to deal with the aftermath of the mission.”

“A vanguard unit from the Knights of Seiros is already on its way to his stronghold, Castle Gaspard. Lord Lonato’s army is nothing compared to the knights. It is quite possible the rebellion has already been suppressed.” Seteth adds on. “War zones are unpredictable. We do not expect you will have cause to battle, but be prepared for the worst.” 

“Excuse me. You sent for me, Lady Rhea?” a new voice asks walking in. Tilting his head, Byleth took note of the new figure in the room. A women plated head to toe in heavy armor walked up to the three of them. She has a cheery smile plastered on her face as loose strands of blonde hair stuck out of her messy ponytail. Eyes an iridescent blue seemed to scan the area landing on Byleth’s own. Just as he was judging her, she too seemed to be doing the same to himself.

“This is Catherine. She will be leading the knights whom you will be accompanying.” Rhea introduces.

“Nice to meet you. We’ve heard a lot about you. If you need anything, just ask.” Catherine greets.

“She is one of our bravest knights, and that is no small feat. Only an exceptional few have what it takes to join the Knights of Seiros.” Rhea mentions.

Byleth looked over the other once more. A prickling scent arose in the room. Like popping thunder, a scent akin to that of an alpha came from her opposing figure. She looks something like those knights one read in an old tale. An air of confidence radiated off her in waves reminding Byleth of countless others that looked for glory but couldn’t wield a blade. Yet, the more he observes her, the more he sees the way her posture radiated the power to lead. It was a look that he’s seen in very few people in his time as a mercenary. Someone that could not only wield their own blade, but guide others with it.

“I thank you for your praise, Lady Rhea.” the other thanks, bowing a little. Rhea just waves the other off before turning her attention back to Byleth.

“This mission should prove useful in demonstrating to the students how foolish it would be to ever turn their blades on the church.” Rhea says, her voice now having a darker edge to it. “I will be informing all houses of your student’s tasks. So, don’t worry about notifying them about this heavy topic later. For now, I will need to be discussing matters with Catherine here. Have a good day, professor.”

Nodding, Byleth makes his way to leave.

Lord Lonato… where has he heard that name before?

⁂

Taking a hyacinth, Byleth gently places the floral on a piece of paper before laying another parchment on top. Moving a heavy book on the little creation, he leaves it by the windowsill where a slight breeze came through. The art of drying flowers. He’s done it for years. One might say it to be strange, but it’s become a bit of a habit for Byleth over the years. To make floral stay beautiful for the rest of its days and to give it away to someone whose time has come to a halt. A tradition he doesn’t plan on ending soon.

He takes out the dry hyacinths from his prior attempts and stuffs them in the pocket of his coat, ready to be pulled out when need be. After finishing with his little hobby of the day, Byleth looked at the calender and noted that it was Sylvain’s birthday. 

“Oh, it’s lover boy’s special day?” Sothis states in a voice much louder than usual. Turning around, Byleth suddenly sees the green haired girl sprawled out on his bed looking at him with a bored expression. 

_ How are you- _

“If your going to ask how I am physical, I too don’t know.” she says before sitting up on the mattress. “Well, I can’t really say that I’m physical either, due to the fact that only you are the only being capable of seeing and hearing from me still.”

Byleth thins his lips into a line, an action not going unnoticed by the other.

“It would be best not to put much thought about it. I have enough unanswered questions for the both of us. For now, have you decided what to do for your pupil’s special day?” Sothis supplies.

Deciding not to question it further, Byleth nods before walking out to the entrance of his dorm thinking of heading over to the marketplace.

“Wait! Don’t leave me!” Sothis screeches before- floating? To where he was standing at the exit. 

Again, she and Byleth decide not to question it.

Walking to the marketplace was full of idle chatter, mainly from Sothis as the girl constantly pointed out random things in the Monastery. Byleth would try and engage more with the other, if the fact of talking to a person only you could see wouldn’t be such a cause of concern to everyone around him.

He would rather not have people think he was crazy, thank you very much.

Once at the market, Byleth looks for a possible good bunch of flowers for the boy. There was a wide assortment during this time of year, each carrying a lovely scent to them. As Byleth was eyeing a nice orange floral that complemented the ginger’s hair, a sudden gasp from Sothis drew his attention. The girl was next to a merchant whom Byleth has never seen before. Her eyes sparkled as she looked over at him as if saying, “Come over here!”. 

Sighing, Byleth walks over to the new vendor and looks at the goods. He notes how the man seemed to have many different assortments of nicknacks on display. From beautiful gem beads to what looked to be ceremonial swords.

Yet, none of the gifts felt right. Just as Byleth was about to give up on finding a good gift from this particular merchant, he saw Sothis give a little wave of her hand. 

“Not these, stupid.” she huffs out before pointing at something in the corner of the stand, “That.”

Looking over at where the girl pointed, a little box in the corner struck out. Reaching for the box, he eyes it. It was a rich, dark red wood carved out and was beautifully decorated. The designs a nice swirl like pattern with hints of a golden shine to them. What was shown to be a beautifully executed board game. It looked perfect.

_ Nice find. _

“You may thank me now.” Sothis says and Byleth could feel the other well up with pride after finding such a nice gift. Bringing it to the counter, the merchant offers a smile.

“Ah, this one yes? That right there is quite an enjoyable game. One of my favorites actually.”

“How much?” Byleth asks getting straight to the point.

“About 1,000 G.” 

Sothis lets out a loud gasp of disbelief.

Byleth however, expected that such a nice looking trinket wasn’t going to be cheap. Luckily, he was just paid by the church for this month’s activities. Although, they probably weren’t expecting it all to be nearly blew off on one student, and Byleth can already feel Seteth’s disappointment afterwards. However, Byleth will likely make the money back in due time. After handing the man the desired amount, he goes on a search for Sylvain. 

“I didn’t expect it to cost that much.” Sothis mumbles out from next to him, looking at the gift curiously. “Are they always this expensive?”

_ It depends on the gift. _

“If you keep this up by spoiling every student, you’ll be a walking pile of debts.” she says letting out an exasperated sigh.

To be honest, Byleth believes her. There’s just something within him that wishes to spoil all his pupils. He wonders what it is. Just then, he hears Sothis let out a scoff. He turns towards the girl and sees the girl gesturing to her neck while glaring at him.

_ What? _

“Are you actually-” she smacks her face before letting out another sigh. “As a fellow omega, you should know why.”

What does being an omega have anything to deal with-

_ Oh. _

“Yeah, oh.” she repeats dully. “I’ve said it once, I’ll say it again. Omegan intuition.” she says clicking her tongue a little. “You're starting to care for the little headaches… even I am. Even if you don’t know it, you’re beginning to feel a protective instinct over them, aren't you?”

He thinks back to before coming to the monastery, how little he really felt connected to others. Sure, the mercenaries were one thing, but his students were another. He’s beginning to understand what others know as emotion, even though he himself still needs practice.

_ I guess you’re right. _

“Of course I’m right.” she affirms letting out a puff of air. “I always… am…” she lets out a loud yawn before sleep seems to overtake her. His thoughts were quiet once more allowing Byleth to continue his search in silence.

His first stop was the training grounds. Heading into the interior, Byleth immediately notes on the lack of the redhead. Just as Byleth was about to leave, he spots Felix instead. Walking over to the other he asks where Sylvain is.

“Why would I know where that idiot is?”

Byleth just shrugs. Byleth sees the other’s sweat lined face, his hair fell down in loose strands as some of it stuck to his face.

“You should take a break.” he says, and Felix just seems to snort.

“I rather not.” he states making no room for argument.

Looking around, Byleth sees how Ashe who was normally here as well, seemed to be absent. 

“Where is Ashe?” 

Felix’s brows seem to furrow as a slight frown then plastered onto his face. “He’s not doing so well. Currently holed away in the church.” Felix explains. As if sensing Byleth’s slight confusion, he continues. “It is his adoptive father going against the church after all.”

It all seems to click in Byleth’s mind. He remembers why the name sounded so familiar. For it was the name of one of his pupil’s own family.

Nodding a quick thankyou at the other, he quickly goes to find Sylvain so that he could then in turn go find Ashe afterword to make sure the boy was alright.

It doesn’t take long to find the first one in question. All it took was Byleth’s attentive ears to suddenly hear a string of mumbling that sounded oddly like the redhead before heading towards where the other resided.

“I swear, as soon as you take your eyes off him-poof-he’s gone...” Byleth hears the other grumble out.

Walking over, there was a slightly bitter scent coming off the alpha, likely from being annoyed at whatever he was just grumbling on about. Though, he must have drawn Sylvain’s attention because the boy turns towards him. As if sensing, what he was doing, Sylvain tried to reel in his scent.

“Oh professor, have you seen F-”

Byleth doesn’t let the boy finish what he was saying as he practically shoves the boy the gift. Sylvain seems more than a little confused at his actions and points to himself in a way to ask if the present is really for him. Byleth nods, and Sylvain hesitantly goes to grab the gift. He looks at it before his eyes light up. “So, you remembered my birthday? Thanks for the gift! I love these sort of things.” Byleth decides to file out the information for later.

As he was about to run off to look for Ashe, he turns back to Sylvain.

“I saw Felix at the training ground.” he says dully going back to answer the other’s unspoken question.

“Ah, of course he’s there. Thanks!” Sylvain says rubbing his neck sheepishly.

Nodding at the other, Byleth quickly heads to the church in search for the pale haired boy. 

It was like playing a game of hot and cold. The closer he thought he was to the other, the louder people’s murmurs became.

“Lord Lonato… He used to stay at the monastery rather frequently.” or “He was such a pious man. A true believer… Such a terrible shame. I wonder what changed him…” the monks would all whisper in their hushed voices, but it was a tone that allowed many to hear. They grew louder and occured more until-

There sat in the middle of the church was Ashe. His head was downturned, gray hair messy and uniform looking ruffled up. As Byleth walked closer to the other, he realized what was once a light and jovial scent was no longer there, but instead dark and filled with sorrow.

Sitting next to the other, Ashe jumped a little in surprise before staring at Byleth in shock. He takes note of the dark circles that underlined the once bright green eyes.

“Ah, professor… how are you?” the boy greets him with a smile that seemed so fake, Byleth physically wanted to wipe it off the other’s face. 

“I could say the same to you.”

He sees the boy wince a little before letting out a shaky breath looking at the floor.

“Please, Professor, there must be some mistake. Lonato would never raise arms against the church.” Ashe declares out, his voice cracking and Byleth sees a single teardrop fall onto the ground below.

“At least, he never said anything to me about it.” he shakily adds on.

Byleth watches as the boy lets out a choked sob, tears falling down his cheeks in a steady stream, before being furiously wiped away by the boys sleeves.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s gotten over me-

Ashe lets out a small gasp as Byleth brings the smaller boy in a tight hug. Resting his hand on top of his head as the others face was placed on the crook of his shoulder. The boy goes still in his hold before slowly raising his hands and clutching onto Byleth’s cloak.

“We-we’re gonna have to kill him… aren’t we?” Ashe shakily asks.

Byleth says nothing, offering a wordless confirmation instead. He hears a choked sob, as the other tries to stop his tears from shedding. In turn, Byleth hugs the boy tighter.

“It’s okay to cry.” he mumbles out.

It seems that was all the other needed before Ashe returned the hug, clinging onto Byleth’s shoulders as tears fell down. A scent of bitter grief came off the boy, but Byleth remained all the same, trying to comfort the other. He has seen tears before, whether they were shed by mere strangers or fellow allies. He himself never felt anything akin to sadness that others describe that allows them to shed such liquid jems. 

_ Even if you don’t know it, you’re beginning to feel a protective instinct over them, aren't you? _ Sothis’ words from earlier repeat in his head.

⁂

This went on for about a week. Although, no longer crying like before, Byleth would still sit quietly next to Ashe as the other prayed whenever he had a break. He tried to make as much free time for the grieving boy as possible in order to ensure the other was at the very least taking care of himself during this time of heartache. 

During the monastery's days, Byleth could see how sullen the young beta’s eyes were. Whenever Byleth was giving his lectures to the rest of the Blue Lions, he always kept an eye on the other to see how he was doing. It seems he wasn’t the only one, for all the Blue Lions were also concerned and constantly made sure Ashe was in good health.

At the training grounds, Byleth decided to make the lesson focus on archery knowing how much Ashe excels at the particular activity. But even then, he seemed to fumble and fail when maneuvering what once seemed like a third appendage for him making all the lions look towards him in worry. 

This went on for about a week and Byleth has had enough.

“We’re heading to the garden.” Byleth says, instead of situating himself next to the boy as usual before practically dragging the other up.

“B-but-”

“You’ve been holed up here for far too long. You need some fresh air.” 

As if sensing that Byleth was leaving no room for argument, Ashe reluctantly followed him to the walls of the garden. The walk there was silent with Byleth walking a few steps ahead of the other glancing back every now and then to make sure the boy was still following him. Entering the beautiful greenhouse, the sight of multiple white roses could be seen for it was the Garland Moon afterall. They all seemed to blossom giving off a beautiful heavenly glow of sorts.

Byleth looked at Ashe who seemed to be in awe at all the pale florals, his mouth slightly agape. Byleth went over to a small corner of the room and motioned for the other to follow him, picking some of the beautiful pale roses as he went. Sitting down, he patted an empty spot next to him.

After seeing the other situate himself next to him, Byleth started the beginnings of a small flower crown. Ashe watched on curiously as Byleth went step by step to create the circular headwear. 

“I didn’t think you would enjoy activities such as this.” Ashe mumbles out, watching as he made knot after knot and delicately created the small floral headpiece. 

Shrugging a little, Byleth continues his piece as the other observes in silence. Byleth doesn’t really know how much time has passed before the other speaks up first.

“May I ask you a question, professor?”

Byleth hums out a yes.

“Are you an alpha?” 

Byleth doesn’t stop his flower crown though the question did seem a bit out of place. He was expecting something related to Lord Lonato if anything. 

“What makes you say that?”

“I guess I’m just curious.” Ashe replies, rubbing his neck a little. “If anything, I think your an omega.” he adds.

Byleth regards the other before speaking once more, “And what makes you say that?”

Ashe looked up as if in deep thought. “Well, I would say due to stereotyping, but we both know how Felix definitely doesn’t fit into that mix.” he says before chuckling a little. “I guess it’s just because of the way you were able to comfort me the other day. It reminded me a lot of my mother, who was an omega.”

Byleth just hums, “You are right in your assumption.”

“I am?” Ashe questions as if not believing Byleth.

Byleth just nods.

“Why have you not told any of us?” 

Byleth shrugs “I don’t really see the point.”

Ashe’s lips thin out into a line. “If you’re worried we’ll think of you any different, please don’t. Well, I can’t say for practically everyone in the monastery, but I and the rest of the lions certainly won’t see you any differently!” Ashe blurts out. “You’ve been helping me so much these past days, and I never got to thank you for that. So, thank you.”

He just wordlessly waves off the other, assuring him that it was nothing. Finishing the flower crown, Byleth stands up and places the circlet on top of the younger boy’s head. Ashe stares up at Byleth slightly confused.

“It’s nice to see you better.” Byleth mumbles out.

A slight blush rose from Ashe before the young boy got up. He looked to Byleth, before giving him a small smile.

⁂

“Do you like sugar in your tea?” Lorenz questions, offering the small porcelain bowl towards him.

Byleth just waves him off before raising a teacup up to meet his mouth. The scent of bergamot radiated off of it as the already sweet citrus taste met his mouth. Honestly, Byleth doesn’t really know how he got here. Ever since the day spent in the garden with Ashe, Byleth was able to once again spend his days doing any particular activity he pleases after making sure the other was now much better. Which is how he came to learn it was the purple haired boy’s birthday. 

One moment he was handing Lorenz a nice bouquet of roses and the next he was practically dragged by the other to have a tea party. A large stack of pasties sat a rack of the table. Taking one of the treats Byleth nibbles at it. It was a cookie that had a nice taste of lemongrass and basil which paired well with the citrus of the beverage of choice the other laid in front of him. 

Lorenz eyes at the roses that Byleth gave him. They were a mix of red and white tied up in a nice purple bow Byleth found from one of the merchants.

“You know, roses perfectly embodying a blend of elegance and power. Or so I’ve heard. I suppose that is why I am quite fond of them.” the other says plucking one of the florals out of the bunch and twirling it around in his hands.

Nodding at the other, Byleth thinks back a little, “It really depends on the color of the rose too.” he says. What was once the meaning of hope could turn to death just by a certain change in hue.

“Oh? You didn’t really seem to be much of a botanist in my eyes. But I suppose it is indeed true. Tell me, professor. What’s your favorite floral.” 

Thinking back, there are many flowers that Byleth enjoys. There was the forget me not, and of course the white rose that especially spoke to him after these past few days. But there is one flower that he could never get enough of and felt heavy in the pocket of his coat and not in the physical sense. Taking another sip of tea, Byleth speaks once more.

“The purple hyacinth.” 

Lorenz hums. “Quite a beautiful flower. Though I suppose I’m a bit bias. Purple is a favorite color of mine, afterall.” he says still playing with the red rose in his hands before looking up and squinting. “You really are quite strange you know.”

Byleth decides to not say anything letting the boy continue instead. “In a way I can’t explain, you carry yourself like a noble, but you are of commoner blood. On the other side of the spectrum, you have Claude. Who is of noble status but acts far from it.”

Byleth raises an eyebrow at him and he continues, “You both are quite strange in a way I don’t understand.”

“How am I like a noble?”

“Your presence.” Lorenz says as if the fact was obvious. “You are able to lead in a way very few exceptional people have. Not to mention how your skills of battle seem to shine. Even during the mock battle- to be able to one-up me like that, it was quite surprising to say the least.”

Byleth takes another sip of his tea, still listening to the boy talk. 

“Even now. The way you are able to enjoy a fine brew of tea, you have the air and the presence of someone of high ranking.” Lorenz adds on.

Byleth doesn’t understand how drinking tea correlates to being a noble, but he’ll let the boy indulge in his thoughts nonetheless. For some reason he feels that the purple haired beta and Ferdinand probably get into conversations like these on a daily basis.

Just then, the sound of the monastery’s bells could be heard. 

“Oh, it would seem our little chat will have to come to a close. I have to do some extra studies with Hannaman today.” Lorenz explains before getting up. “I thank you for the enjoyable time. Hopefully we’ll be able to do this again some other day.” he says dropping the rose he was holding down in front of Byleth before taking his leave. Byleth watches as the boy leaves and then turns back to the still very much full tray of desserts then back at the direction the boy left and back at the desserts.

Cleaning up a little, Byleth puts the rose Lorenz gave him in the pocket of his coat before grabbing the entire tea tray and making his leave. He then heads to the dining hall, stopping in front of the Golden Deer table. 

Currently, the only two students he recognized sitting there were Lysithea and Raphael who both starred up curiously at him, confused by his presence. Byleth turns his attention to Raphael.

“It was your birthday last month, right?” 

The muscular boy nods up at him, unable to answer due to his mouth being full of fish. Wordlessly, Byleth sets down the tea tray in front of the two of them before taking a step back. 

“Happy belated birthday.” he says before walking off. He hears a muffled, “Thank you!” from Raphael and a screeching Lysithea saying something about, “sharing is caring.” as he leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I wrote this in like 4 hours so sorry if this is like really bad lol. I really wanted a pre-Lonato chapter so yeee this is what I came up with. Also, I'm not sure if you can tell, but Lorenz is one of my fav characters. You'll see him a bit in this fic. I will yeet out all my purple boi haters! (Tbh I used to hate him too, but then the supports happened and now I love him!) Actually, sorry if all these chapters are bad. I will one day edit this entire fic (why am I so lazy?) Anyways, OMG the new year is literally tomorrow??? Wow, 2020 sounds so weird lol. Hopefully this chapter is passable. I wish it was longer.
> 
> UPDATE!!!!!:  
OKAY LIKE I REALLY WANNA WRITE MORE FOR THIS CHAPTER SO LIKE IF IT CHANGES AND LIKE 5000 MORE WORDS ARE ADDED LATER I'M SORRY! :(
> 
> UPDATE!!!!! (3-15-20)  
It's been ages since I planned this fic. God I have so many ideas... but I wont write them. I lost a bit of passion for this fic, and I really wanna go back to it, but like meh... One day hopefully. I have most of the chapters typed out... they're just really bad... One day I'll edit this fic. one day... Okay! Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't completed my first run of the Blue Lions route yet. So, just like Byleth here, I'll be experiencing the same level of shock, betrayal, etc. he will be going through in the story. Male Byleth here will also behave a bit different than compared to canon. For example, he will also show more emotion like female Byleth and have his own personal interests and hobbies. My English and grammar aren't that great. So, I would appreciate constructive criticism in the comments! Bye and thanks for giving this fic a chance! ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


End file.
